Sky Beneath the Stars
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: "I have loved the stars so much to be afraid of the night." Tsuna smiled a bit, "after all, the stars shine brighter in the dark." R27 AU
1. Chapter 1

Ciao! It's my first time to post a fanfic for the KHR fandom. I hope you'll be easy on me. I am not the best in terms of grammar too.

Originally, the main pairing for this story is 1827 but when I started writing the draft I realized that R27 is more appealing for the plot. This is set in AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the cover image of the story.

**Sky Beneath the Stars**

It was dark and scary.

The sudden shut down of electricity in the middle of the night frightened little Tsuna. No electricity meant that there would be no light, and second to his bullies in school, Tsuna was afraid of the darkness.

Who knew what could happen? The boogie man may attack him and steal his dreams. Tsuna knew better than to stay in bed or stumble his way out. He hurriedly went near the window where the moonlight illuminated a part of his room.

And there he saw a wonderful sight. The star-filled night sky left Tsuna in amazement. How could he have missed something as beautiful as this?

The absence of the bright neon lights made the stars more brilliant. They were just like silver specks of dust that painted a canvas.

"Ara Tsu-kun," Nana called, holding a flash light in her hands, worried that Tsuna might be terrified due to the sudden black out.

"Mom, aren't the stars beautiful." Tsuna said excitedly as his mother looked at the sky.

"They are really pretty, Tsu-kun." Nana said with a smile.

Tsuna had been more curious about the stars after that incident. He found out about the different constellations and began his new hobby of star gazing every night. Nana was happy that his son was now showing interest in something, perhaps Tsuna could gain friends with his newly found hobby.

Tsuna's new hobby had unfortunately pulled him out from others even more. The boy would secretly read a book about constellations in the middle of classes. When the bullies found out about this, they ruthlessly stole Tsuna's books and threw them into the trash bin right after beating up the brunet.

That didn't stop Tsuna to love the stars even though his bullies beat him up for having such an unproductive hobby which was expected from dame Tsuna. They ridiculed Tsuna in every way possible, the brunet simply shrugged everything off.

On Tsuna's tenth birthday, Nana splurged and bought him a telescope. Tsuna had been happier with star gazing. The night sky changes every now and then. Constellations would come and go, changed by another pattern of stars. It was endless, and that intrigued Tsuna even more.

* * *

He was twelve when he discovered his own private sanctuary. Tsuna had gone out of school much later than his usual time, he was cornered by the bullies, and for the first time, Tsuna outsmarted them. Instead of being beaten up or having his money stolen, he had run away. It wasn't the wisest thing to do but Tsuna couldn't take another round of beating.

Tsuna ended up in an unfamiliar street but thankfully he had managed to lose his bullies along the way. At the end of the street was a dome-shaped building which perked Tsuna's curiosity more. He decided to check it out since he had nothing better to do. If he head home right away, the bullies may spot him again.

"Hello…" Tsuna said before entering the huge metallic doors. "Is anybody in here?"

He was only met with silence.

Tsuna entered hesitantly. What if he was causing trouble?

The brunet silently made his way around the room. It was clean but he had the impression of the place being not used often. Something caught Tsuna's eyes. It was a huge telescope! The boy half ran to where the telescope was, he wondered if it worked. There were a lot of buttons and Tsuna didn't know which one to press.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" A gentle voice asked.

"Hieeee…" Tsuna was surprised and let out a shriek. The man simply stared at him before bursting into fits of laughter.

"That was quite a reaction you got there, kid." The stranger said before approaching Tsuna, who was still terrified.

"Not a lot of people would come here." The stranger went nearer to Tsuna and pressed one of the buttons. "I guess the times change too fast. Lesser people actually appreciate the beauty that is presented on the sky above us."

"Umm… is that a telescope?" Tsuna wasn't afraid anymore. The man seemed to be nice. "What is this place?"

"Yes, it is a telescope but this one's more powerful enough to see the stars even at daylight. Oh and you're in an observatory."

"An observatory…" Tsuna couldn't contain his excitement. He didn't know that this kind of place existed.

"Would you like to take a peek boy?" The man pulled Tsuna closer.

"This is really wonderful mister…" Tsuna suddenly realized that he didn't know the man's name.

"My name's Kawahira, kid…" Kawahira extended his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hieeee…. how did you know my name?"

"It's written on your nametag." Kawahira chuckled, obviously amused. "It's probably fate that brought you here."

"Did you say anything Kawahira-san?" Tsuna asked.

"No, nothing at all." Kawahira smiled, "Now would you like to know how this telescope works?"

"Yes!" Tsuna enthusiastically answered.

Tsuna had been a frequent visitor of the observatory. Kawahira had no objections, he couldn't say no to the little boy who waited for him every afternoon. Tsuna had been around every weekend too just to help Kawahira run some errands, the boy was naturally kind, and Kawahira saw him as an angel. Nonetheless, Kawahira liked Tsuna's company.

"Ne, Kawahira-san. Do you know the binary star?" Tsuna asked randomly. They were currently waiting for a solar eclipse which only happened one in a few years.

"A binary star… let's see." Kawahira paused, admiring the curious look on the brunet's face. "It's a star system consisting of two stars orbiting around a common center."

"Ehh, really! So that's what it is!" The brunet exclaimed.

"The more massive star is called the primary star while the other one is called the companion star." Kawahira explained further. Tsuna tilted his head on sidewards, not fully understanding what Kawahira meant.

"Does it mean that the one star outshines the other?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Yes, it does but just like any other star system. They complement each other."

"The primary star would've been disappointed, being stuck with a dull star." Tsuna pouted.

Kawahira laughed when he heard the boy's comment. "That may be true. The binary star system has been around for so long, the primary star surely outshines its companion star but I think the companion star chooses to be left into the shadow of the primary star."

"Why? I mean nobody would like to be dull and no good."

"If that's what it takes for them to be together." Kawahira said before ruffling the boy's untamed locks. "Enough of this, Tsunayoshi-kun. You could go and sleep for a few hours. I'll wake you up when the eclipse starts.

On Tsuna's thirteenth birthday, Nana splurged and bought tickets to a planetarium show. The show was spectacular, showing the latest discoveries about the planets and the other existing galaxies. Tsuna would rather go with a cute girl, like Kyoko-chan from the other class, rather than with his mother. He scrapped the idea anyway because he was dame Tsuna, a useless nobody who failed at everything, surely no cute girl would go out with him.

"Happy Birthday, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira had given him a box.

"Thank you, Kawahira-san." Tsuna accepted gratefully but regretted when he opened the box. "K-kawahira-san!" He protested with a pout. Inside the box was a cup of instant ramen, the very same brand that Kawahira liked.

"Just kidding," Kawahira let out an amused chuckle. "Here's your real present." Kawahira placed his hands into his pocket and brought out a silver key. He tossed it in air, Tsuna clumsily caught it before it fell to the floor. "Take good care of that. It's the only spare I have."

"Thank you so much! Kawahira-san!" Tsuna said excitedly.

"Anytime kid." Kawahira said, "Now go inside and have some fun. I've got to do some shopping."

Tsuna's heart skipped when he heard the screeching of the locks as he entered his new keys. He couldn't contain his excitement, knowing that he could visit anytime he wanted, without waiting for Kawahira.

Tsuna entered Namimori Middle School the next spring. Being in middle school would have been the epitome of Tsuna's teenage years but life had proven it to be contradicting. He was still dame Tsuna, the boy who skipped school just to be in the observatory and the student who failed almost every single class. Studying was boring for Tsuna but learning about the stars were easier and more natural.

The bullying ceased with the disciplinary committee's watchful patrols, which made Tsuna relieved and scared at the same time whenever the prefect, Hibari Kyouya, would roam the hallways. Tsuna would never want to experience being bitten to death again. He had planned to skip school but Hibari Kyouya caught him on the hallways during first period.

That experience had taught Tsuna to stay away from the gruesome prefect. Hibari Kyouya was a man to be feared and respected at the same time. Tsuna figured to stay out of the prefect's sight anyway.

"Eh, the doors are unlocked." Tsuna mumbled, "Kawahira-san must've forgotten to lock again."

There was a strange creeping sound.

"Boo."

Tsuna almost fainted with surprise.

* * *

The job was small fry.

It took a single hit.

It was done.

Namimori was a peaceful town. The traitor must have thought that being in a remotely peaceful town would not be detected by the mafia.

Reborn had nothing better to do since he finished his target, a traitor from the Tomaso famiglia, who had leaked valuable information to an enemy famiglia.

He needed a cup of espresso so badly.

If it wasn't for Iemitsu's meddling Reborn could have been in Italy waiting for his next mission to be given by the ninth. Reborn was a freelance hitman, allied to the ninth boss of Vongola, but certainly not to CEDEF, although CEDEF had asked for his alliance as well, but the hitman refused.

Iemitsu was a bumbling fool, and he had gotten on Reborn's nerves. It happened that Iemitsu was assigned to stay at the Vongola mansion, the same time as Reborn turned in a mission report, and was told to stay put for further orders. It took only a day's worth of patience before Reborn snapped at the CEDEF leader.

"Reborn! Look at how cute my dear Nana and little Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu's voice could be heard althrough out the mansion's east wing. "Awwe Nana-chan, I miss you!" Iemitsu kissed the obviously outdated photo that he was waving.

Reborn had Leon's gun form in his hand.

The blonde fool would be there for a _week_, a freaking week!

So Reborn took another job. Hell, he would take any job just to be away from Italy at the moment.

Reborn ordered a cup of espresso on a nearby café. He felt several curious stares directed at him. Not to mention, Reborn stood out with his clothes, suit and a fedora matching his foreign features.

After finishing the cup of coffee, Reborn simply walked aimlessly along the streets of Namimori. He noticed the rising number of business establishments on the peaceful city. In ten years or so, Namimori would be like Tokyo, bustling with life and people.

Reborn must've taken a wrong curve. He wasn't familiar with the street, he turned around and was about to go back, until he noticed a dome-shaped building on top of a hill.

An observatory.

It was one of the least places that a hitman would be.

Regardless, Reborn was curious.

The building looked old and inhabited. The observatory must have been abandoned in favour of those newest science and space museums. The locks, however were not tarnished, it meant that it was being used frequently.

Leon changed into a mallet and broke the locks.

The inside was relatively clean. There were couch and seats at one end of the room, a huge screen and a telescope on another and a desk filled with astronomy books.

Reborn sat on one of the seats. He felt sleepy, his body was still in sync to Italy's time, and perhaps a nap won't be bad.

After a few minutes, Reborn felt a presence and heard footsteps. Someone's coming.

"Kawahira-san must've forgotten to lock again." A young brunet entered, carrying a school bag. Reborn recognized the uniform, the kid was from Namimori middle.

The brunet hadn't even realized that Reborn was also in the room_. 'Too oblivious'_ Reborn thought.

"Uwah, Ursa major switched places again!" The brunet exclaimed while giving out a smile that could captivate anybody.

The brunet was too innocent, and suddenly Reborn had been reminded of the dark life that he had in the mafia, innocence and naiveté be damned.

Reborn wore a sadistic smile. The brunet was too happy in his own thoughts, a little scare would be fun.

As a hitman, Reborn learned to mask his presence, not that he needed to in surprising the brunet. Reborn silently made his way toward the said brunet.

"Boo." He said in a whisper.

"Hieeeee…" The brunet flailed and fell on the floor. Upon looking at Reborn's face, the kid had hitched his scrawny legs and began to run away.

Reborn had never had fun in a long time. Seeing the boy's scared face made him want to tease the brunet even more.

'_I guess staying longer would be fun.'_

* * *

Reborn had been into the observatory the next day to wait for the brunet. He was bored. Probably, the kid wouldn't show up, apparently, still too scared of the prank that Reborn pulled on him.

Reborn smirked as he heard fast paced footsteps coming towards him. "Oh you're back."

The brunet froze, and simply had taken his rucksack and pulled out round objects and threw them straight to Reborn.

The hitman dodged easily.

'_Garlic, seriously?' _Reborn stared at the floor. He was expecting a grenade, or some sort of deadly weapon, not a plain, average kitchen garlic.

Kitchen knives would have been better.

Reborn took a step closer.

"D-don't c-come near me!" The brunet said, "or I'll throw it to you." The brunet had a pack of salt in his hands.

"You've gotta be kidding be." Reborn said, "Do you have onions?" The hitman asked sarcastically which made the brunet pout.

"Eh, you're not a vampire?"

Reborn would have laughed so much but he still managed to regain his cool composure. What an awkward situation to be in. The brunet seriously thought that he was a mystical creature, a vampire no less.

"I'm not a vampire." Reborn smirked, "My name is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman."

"H-hitman!" The brunet's face drained with all colors. The poor boy was pale. "Is that why you wear that shady suit?!"

Reborn chuckled, the brunet never failed to amuse him. "Well, I'm in the mafia."

"M-mafia!"

"You made my favourite suit stink with garlic." Reborn's eyes showed a sadistic glint, "As payment I'll be taking this." Reborn opened the brunet's back pack and pulled out a crumpled paper.

"Give that back!" The brunet suddenly lounged at him.

"So you are Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn smirked, "the student who failed with a score of seventeen in a one-hundred item exam."

"T-that's my t-test paper!" The brunet frowned as he jumped to grab the paper from Reborn.

"Don't pout." Reborn said, before giving the test paper back to the brunet.

"I'm not pouting, I'm scowling."

"Don't make up excuses."

The brunet pouted again, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he paused. "Just call me Tsuna."

"You should start studying seriously." Reborn said, "Dame Tsuna"

The brunet gaped like a dead fish. "H-how did you k-know that dame Tsuna is my nickname?!"

"I heard from the neighbourhood." It was actually a coincidence but Reborn would never admit. "Be glad dame Tsuna, the world's greatest hitman will be your tutor from now on." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's pale face.

"I didn't ask for you to be my tutor."

"Be prepared, dame Tsuna."

"Hieeeeee!"

* * *

Tsuna would never admit but Reborn's tutoring helped him to pull his grades up. Tsuna had been scared at his wits when Reborn first showed up, pulling a prank on poor him, who almost had a heart attack with the surprise.

Reborn was a foreigner- a _hitman_.

Surely, Reborn had a dangerous aura but Tsuna could see the gentleness that the hitman had inside. The man might be harsh sometimes but whenever Tsuna gazed on those steel black orbs, he would always be pulled away, swept by overwhelming emotions.

"You answered this question wrongly, Tsuna." Reborn said, as he encircled the mistake on Tsuna's solution.

"Reborn, do you know that if you trace the name of the person you liked with the stars. You'll end up being together." Tsuna said randomly.

"That's just some old superstition," Reborn said, "the same as wishing on a falling star would come true."

"But still, it's a nice thought." Tsuna pouted again, before he bit his lower lip.

Reborn tensed for a moment, "Solve this, dame Tsuna. You still have lots more to study."

Reborn was Tsuna's first friend. Kawahira was more of like a kind uncle, so he didn't count. Tsuna had been looking forward to his tutoring sessions with Reborn. After tutoring, Reborn and Tsuna would go star gazing. Either right at the observatory, or at Namimori park. Tsuna enjoyed Reborn's company, and both knew that the friendship was mutual.

Tsuna asked Reborn, if there was anything he could do as payment for the tutoring. Reborn simply smiled, which disappeared in an instant, much to Tsuna's disappointment.

"Just teach me everything you know about the stars." Reborn simply said.

It was the moment when Tsuna felt an unknown tugging sensation in his heart.

Sometimes Reborn would have that nostalgic look on his face while gazing far away. This always worried Tsuna, but Tsuna knew that Reborn had some secrets that he couldn't share. At the back of Tsuna's mind, he knew that this couldn't go on forever. Reborn was a hitman, and bound to return to Italy soon while he remained in Namimori and continue with his boring life.

Tsuna feared for that day to come- the day when everything would end and Tsuna would go back to being dame Tsuna, the useless person that nobody wanted. Soon Reborn might forget him and move on with the thrilling and dangerous life that he had while Tsuna would never forget and be forever be haunted by Reborn's absence.

There was a tightening feeling in Tsuna's stomach. "Do you know about the lodestar? How about the north star?" Tsuna asked as they both stare at the night sky while lying on soft, fresh grass. They were in Namimori park for another night of star gazing.

"I heard about it." Reborn said. "The north star is used for navigation during the early times."

"The lodestar is the brightest star in the ursa minor." Tsuna added. "You can also see it in Italy and anywhere in the world."

"Tsuna…"

"It's getting late." Tsuna abruptly stood up and stretched his arms. "I need to go home." Tsuna smiled before he left.

Hopefully, Reborn could connect the dots.

* * *

Tsuna was surprised when Reborn showed up in front of his house one Sunday morning. Nana had been ecstatic to have a foreign guest in their home. Tsuna was excited himself, but had restrained to show it, not when his own mother thought of them as a cute couple. Reborn had gotten tickets to a planetarium show and a space tour in a museum.

"Tsu-kun, have fun with your date!" Nana said excitedly before the two went off.

"M-mom!" Tsuna managed to protest, but refused to do so, when Reborn plastered an infamous smirk.

The science museum was roughly new, so tickets were always sold off, Tsuna wondered how Reborn got them. And when he asked, Reborn simply said that he used some connections.

They lied on reclining chairs in silence while waiting for the screen on the ceiling to lighten up and start the show. The show was a thirty minute video footage from NASA which included shots from newly discovered planets and galaxies. Tsuna stared wide eyed at the wonderful display above him, a meteor shower that was recorded on the northern arctic.

Tsuna could feel Reborn's gaze on him. "They're so pretty."

"Indeed," Reborn said beside him.

Tsuna felt Reborn's hand holding his own. _'Reborn's hand is warm'_

Nothing was said until the show ended. Tsuna, however, couldn't bear the strong beating of his heart.

Lunch was rather enjoyable for Reborn, however Tsuna couldn't eat comfortably with the number of people staring at them. The glares of those single women who seemed to have a liking to Reborn frightened Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't used to this kind of attention.

He sighed when he saw Reborn drinking a cup of espresso without a care in the world as he sat there feeling self-conscious with all the eyes watching them.

'_Reborn is incredibly hot and sexy.'_

Tsuna almost choked at the thought.

"Here, dame Tsuna." Reborn whispered coyly, as if teasing him. The hitman wiped the stain on Tsuna's cheek with a napkin.

Tsuna shuddered at the sudden increased intensity of glares. Aside from being uncomfortable, Tsuna was having a difficult time eating his pasta with the use of conventional fork instead of the chopsticks.

"T-thanks Reborn," Tsuna muttered.

* * *

"And this is a miniature of the space rover that recently landed in Mars…" The tour guide continued to explain.

Tsuna was paying attention to the tour guide even more than his teachers in school. The space models were just so amazing. Tsuna only learned and seen them in books.

The enthusiasm to know more ended when Reborn held his hand and dragged him away from their tour companions.

"Reborn!" Tsuna was slightly irritated, "What was that for?" He asked the hitman as he was continued to be dragged back into the planetarium.

"You could always have that tour again. You live in Namimori." The hitman simply explained as Tsuna was continuously dragged into the middle of the planetarium.

"But it's really difficult to get those tickets. And you-" Tsuna was cut off when he felt Reborn's lips on his own.

Reborn was _kissing_ him.

Tsuna thought that he was in a dream.

The hitman tilted his head to get a better angle. Tsuna started to respond to Reborn's kiss, opening up his mouth to give the hitman more access.

'_They say that the best love is insane.'_

Tsuna almost laughed.

He loved Reborn.

He just realized that now.

The lights went off and the screen on the ceiling began projecting NASA's recorded meteor shower.

The stars fell beautifully. Like the first time, Tsuna simply watched them in anticipation. Tsuna took a deep breath as he recalled the first night that he had loved the stars. The same fluttering feeling in his chest occurred, but this time it was stronger.

Reborn still held his hands.

"You look really cute when you're surprised." Reborn said as he caressed Tsuna's reddened cheeks.

"Reborn, I think I love you."

Tsuna tip-toed and kissed Reborn chastely on the lips, it was the hitman's turn to be surprised. The kiss this time was innocent, and very much like Tsuna.

They watched the rest of the meteor shower holding each other's hand.

Tsuna smiled again and looked at Reborn.

This time, Tsuna was sure he was in love.

"Tsuna, you want to come over at my place?"

Tsuna nodded, as he pulled Reborn into an embrace.

* * *

Being in a relationship wasn't new to Reborn- he had several girlfriends before, but being Tsuna's lover, was something that the hitman never expected. Tsuna was simply different. Tsuna could see the goodness in him, even if Reborn had killed-many times actually, the brunet never seemed to be bothered by that fact.

Considering their very strange first meeting, and the very awkward second meeting, Reborn never knew he would learn to love Tsuna in a way he had never done before. The days with Tsuna always ended up fun and sometimes insane with the boy's knack for trouble.

Whenever Tsuna looked at the night sky with his innocent smile, Reborn couldn't help it but to fall deeper. Reborn knew that somebody as innocent as Tsuna wouldn't survive in the mafia. Reborn, actually, refused to crush Tsuna's innocence.

But Reborn couldn't stop.

At first, Reborn simply wanted to mess up with the brunet. He became Tsuna's tutor for amusement and also as a reason to stay in Namimori for the mean time. As he knew the brunet, Reborn had seen things that he had never appreciated before.

Reborn had started loving Tsuna- the clumsy brunet.

When Tsuna cared deeply for somebody, those were the times that Tsuna was beautiful, sadly the brunet could not see that himself.

"Just teach me everything you know about the stars."

Reborn wanted Tsuna more than anything.

Two weeks had gone by since both of them became a couple. Everything was bliss, even for Reborn, who had only known the bleak side of the world. Whenever he held Tsuna in his arms, everything would just fade away.

Tsuna always enjoyed their date. Reborn had even got to pick up Tsuna from school before they head off to a park or have dinner at a restaurant. Reborn would never forget when Nana found out that they were dating, for real, this time. The woman had whipped up a feast to celebrate 'Tsu-kun's first romantic relationship' which amused Reborn to no end. That night ended with Reborn sleeping on Tsuna's bed, as the said brunet was embraced tightly by Reborn.

Tsuna had decided to watch a movie. Reborn complied, not really interested with the movie itself, but still wanted Tsuna's company. Reborn noticed how Tsuna flushed as the brunet gave the movie tickets to Reborn.

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, I do and don't pout." Reborn chuckled.

"I told you many times. I'm not pouting, I'm scowling."

The movie ended with a cheesy happily ever after theme. Tsuna was almost in tears when it ended, Reborn couldn't ask for more, seeing Tsuna's adorable expression.

They were walking along the streets to have dinner somewhere when Reborn felt a dangerous presence. It happened very fast; thankfully he had grabbed Tsuna in time before the bullet hit him.

"Reborn! That was-" Reborn simply grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran, Tsuna's hand was still shaking in fear. The sniper was still firing bullets on them.

"I'll protect you." Reborn said firmly.

Several bullets were fired but Reborn managed to dodge everything, protecting Tsuna along the way. Reborn couldn't afford the brunet to get hurt.

Reborn had finally spotted the sniper. He wondered which famiglia ordered to kill him, and they even involved Tsuna.

"Tsuna, stay back!" Reborn yelled, as he pushed the brunet away from him. Tsuna yelped when his bottom forcefully hit the ground.

Leon was already in gun mode, with deadly accuracy; Reborn fired his gun and shot the sniper right at the heart.

That was one swift kill.

Reborn couldn't feel any other presence. The sniper was stupid enough not to bring any back up. One look on Tsuna's terrified expression made Reborn silently curse whoever had sent that sniper to kill him.

"Tsuna," Reborn whispered as he pulled the brunet into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Tsuna said.

"Come on, we need to go." Reborn pulled Tsuna, draping his coat over the brunet's trembling shoulders.

They were back in the observatory and Reborn was worried. Tsuna hadn't spoken ever since the accident kill happened. From the look on Tsuna's face, the brunet was certainly more terrified, probably still scared of seeing a life slip away. Reborn was used to killing- the brunet was not- and surely it troubled Tsuna.

"Are you afraid of me?" Reborn asked, staring at Tsuna's wide doe-like eyes.

"I w-was just s-scared." Tsuna said, "What if that bullet hit you?!" Tsuna's voice slightly cracked. Reborn knew that the brunet was still in panic.

"I won't die." Reborn stated, "I'm the world's greatest hitman."

"But it doesn't mean that I'll stop worrying about you."

Reborn ruffled Tsuna's wild locks. Reborn cupped Tsuna's chin before pulling the brunet into a chaste kiss.

"We shouldn't." Reborn muttered silently.

"I know…" Tsuna said.

"I will be a threat to your life."

"Reborn," Tsuna said while caressing Reborn's curly sideburns. "I have loved the stars so much to be afraid of the night." Tsuna smiled a bit, "after all, the stars shine brighter in the dark."

Tsuna wanted to be with him. Reborn was certain that the brunet would have done everything to make him stay. If being here meant more harm to befall on Tsuna, Reborn had no other choice but to leave.

"Tsuna, I can't stay here." Reborn said, "I can't place you in danger."

Reborn's heart almost broke when he saw tears falling from the brunet's eyes. He wiped the tears off the brunet's face.

"I love you, Reborn." Tsuna whispered, still clutching tightly on Reborn's arm.

"I love you too, Tsuna." Reborn looked away, "I'm sorry."

Reborn had removed Tsuna's hand from his arm. He walked away from the brunet, knowing that this was the right time to leave. Reborn had to walk away on everything that could have made him happy before his enemies found out about Tsuna's existence. Reborn could still hear Tsuna's muffled sobs, thankfully the brunet hadn't tried to stop Reborn by force.

Reborn had turned to have one last look at Tsuna- the brunet that he had loved so much, probably even more than his own life. Tsuna wasn't sobbing anymore but instead he wore a very heart-breaking smile as tears continued to fall from his face, Reborn's heart was shattered, and for one moment Reborn had regretted leaving the brunet's side.

* * *

It had been three months since Reborn came back to Italy. The time that he spent with Tsuna was like a dream and Reborn woke up to find that he was back in his own reality, the life of a dangerous hitman.

Reborn always wondered about Tsuna. How was the brunet fairing with the heart-break? Reborn would never figure out. However, Reborn could only hope that someone would love Tsuna as much as he did.

That made Reborn's blood boil with jealousy.

The thought of another person kissing and hugging his brunet made Reborn want to shoot somebody. The last three months were spent by taking missions for the ninth, Reborn had drowned himself with work so that he would be able to forget Tsuna.

Reborn failed anyway.

It was Reborn's first failure.

"_The lodestar is the brightest star in the ursa minor." _

"_You can also see it in Italy and anywhere in the world."_

He could still hear Tsuna's voice in his head.

Whenever Reborn looked at the night sky, he would immediately spot the lodestar. The stars would always remind him of Tsuna, and Reborn knew that there was no escape. As Tsuna said before, the stars could be seen anywhere in the world.

He guessed that everything was meant to be. Reborn had met Tsuna for a purpose, the brunet had been a wonderful companion and lover, Reborn had learned to protect the ones he loved.

"The ninth wants to talk to you." Iemitsu said before leaving.

"I'll be there shortly." Reborn simply replied.

"_Reborn, do you know that if you trace the name of the person you liked with the stars. You'll end up being together."_

Reborn began tracing Tsuna's name with the stars. If anybody had seen him at the moment, they would probably think that he was going insane. Reborn would shoot them anyway.

Tsuna's face flashed in Reborn's mind. He remembered Tsuna's heart-breaking smile when he left.

Their love was bitter sweet.

**END**

So how it it? I hope you leave me a review. I may or may not do a sequel. I'm such a sucker for tragic endings as much as I love happy endings.

'_They say that the best love is insane.'-_ This came from the song 'What You Wanted' from One Republic.

_I have loved the stars so much to be afraid of the night_- This is derived from 'I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night', a line in the poem made by Sarah Williams


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao! I'm back with the second installment of the 'Sky Beneath the Stars'. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received for the previous chapter. I have decided to make a sequel... a threeshot. Please read my notes at the end of this chapter.

I am not used to writing smut. If you don't like it, feel free to skip the first few scenes of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

**Sky Beneath the Stars**

"Tsuna, you want to come over at my place?"

Tsuna's honey doe-like eyes widened when Reborn said those words. He immediately flushed at the invitation since the man- who had been his lover just a few minutes ago- was inviting him. Tsuna was still embarrassed at Reborn's sudden confession at the planetarium and Tsuna only hoped to get used to being Reborn's lover. Truthfully, Tsuna had never been in Reborn's place. The hitman had come over for dinner, once in a while, but the two would usually be spending time at a café, a park or at the observatory.

Tsuna abruptly nodded, shyly clutching Reborn's arm, cutely hiding his flushed face, as he pulled the hitman into an awkward embrace. Reborn was amused-Tsuna knew it. Reborn's face may have been stoic and absent of emotions but Tsuna had learned to see through the man.

And he knew that Reborn was amused- in fact, too amused.

"Don't laugh at me." Tsuna said with a pout.

The hitman cleared his throat before patting Tsuna's fluffly hair.

Reborn was sophisticated, elegant, classic and worldly. Tsuna couldn't get why those words fit Reborn like a glove, he inwardly added 'weird' in Reborn's description and 'extravagant' when Tsuna saw Reborn's living arrangements.

Reborn stayed in a five-star luxury hotel. Tsuna had expected the man to stay in a hotel but Tsuna had been surprised to know that Reborn was staying in one of the most expensive and extravagant hotels in Namimori.

"Are you done staring?" The hitman asked, starting to get bored, at Tsuna's side.

The room was a loft-type hotel suite with neatly painted walls and a Jacuzzi with a panoramic view of the city's outline. Tsuna had seen these rooms only in pictures but had never dreamed of actually being there in person.

"You've got a nice place." Tsuna said with another flush.

"Have a seat." Reborn said, ushering Tsuna on the soft couch.

Reborn served tea and butter cookies. Tsuna's eyes wandered and watched Reborn around the kitchen. Even serving tea made Reborn graceful, and Tsuna wondered if he could ever catch the man off guard. He shook his head at the thought that would probably never happen.

"This is really delicious. Thank you, Reborn." Tsuna said as he ate the cookies which had blended well with the tea.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was walking around the other day when I saw this special sweet shop near the station."

Tsuna smiled a bit. Tsuns knew the sweet shop, but what really amused him, was that Reborn had been inside that girly shop.

"I don't think I fit in that kind of place." Reborn commented which earned a surprise gasp from Tsuna.

"S-sorry." Tsuna finally gave up and laughed. "I just can't imagine you, of all people, to be buying cookies."

"You liked them." Reborn's eyes were hidden under his fedora. "It doesn't matter."

"You really know how to get the best stuff." Tsuna said, "Kyoko-chan said that their cakes are delicious too."

Tsuna was surprised at the sudden deadly glint on Reborn's face. Reborn let out a low growl- sort of like a feline- and it scared Tsuna. "W-what?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn grabbed Tsuna's wrist forcefully before dragging the brunet upstairs and roughly shoving the said brunet on the white and fluffy bed. "Reborn!" Tsuna gave a shriek, "Now, listen here, I don't know what came to you-"

Tsuna was silenced with a kiss.

"Reborn, I-" Tsuna panted, out of oxygen from the sudden contact. It didn't take long enough before Reborn rendered Tsuna immobile, as the hitman claimed his lips once more. Tsuna whimpered at the constricting sensation in his chest, still unable to catch up into Reborn's more experienced tongue in the art of kissing. Tsuna parted his lips as the hitman deepened the kiss, tasting the lingering sweetness of the cookies that they had for snack.

"Don't think of anyone else." Reborn said seriously.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"You're mine and I won't let anybody else steal you."

"Ehhh…" Tsuna flushed upon realization."Hey, don't tell me you're jealous?" Tsuna asked smugly.

"No, and I would never be." Reborn's eyes were still hidden under his fedora.

"You don't have to worry about anything Reborn." Tsuna let out a gently laugh. "Kyoko-chan's just my classmate and the school idol. I don't think she's interested in me." Truth to be told, Kyoko-chan was Tsuna's childhood crush. It didn't matter anymore, long gone were those silly, childish affections that he felt for the sweet girl, replaced by this love-unexplainable yet strong, just like Reborn.

"If you say so-" Reborn smirked. "I know you're not telling me everything." Tsuna stared at the hitman nervously. Reborn had always read him like an open book, but Tsuna still prayed that the hitman would let him slip this time.

"No, I won't let this chance slip away." Reborn's smirk widened. "Time to know your place and claim you _dame _Tsuna."

Tsuna's heart was incredibly racing fast. Reborn was strong, even if he struggled, Tsuna knew it would be futile. Reborn's one hand pinned both Tsuna's hands above his head as the hitman attacked his lips once again.

Tsuna's head was on cloud nine. He simply couldn't think anymore as Reborn continued to kiss his neck. Reborn's breath tickled and pleasurable especially when the hitman kissed him senseless.

"Reborn- no…" Tsuna pleaded with tears.

"This is what you deserve Tsuna." Reborn said before working on the brunet's shirt. Tsuna watched as Reborn unbuttoned clothes and removed them easily, throwing the brunet's shirt out of the bed. "You look adorable." Reborn said before pinching the brunet's nipples, earning a soft moan of pleasure from the brunet.

"Ahh, Reborn." The hitman played with his already hardened nipples. Tsuna felt like going crazy at all the sensation that he felt whenever Reborn pinched the brunet's nipples or suck it. Tsuna moaned louder when Reborn's tongue swirled on top of the hardened bud.

Reborn started to lick Tsuna's bare chest, leaving the hitman's mark on Tsuna's smooth skin. Reborn swirled his tongue on Tsuna's navel causing the brunet to gasp in surprise. Reborn simply chuckled, ignoring Tsuna's pleads of being released. The brunet was a hot mess. Reborn towered to admire his masterpiece, Tsuna's face was red and tears were falling from his angelic face. Reborn chuckled before using his index finger to trace the brunet's jaw, sliding along the brunet's neck. Reborn continued to play with Tsuna's nipples, enjoying the moans from the brunet.

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested when Reborn suddenly removed his hand and stopped.

Reborn chuckled when he saw Tsuna's cute expression. Reborn knew that the brunet was pissed off but Tsuna was too adorable to tease.

"Guess what _dame_ Tsuna?" Reborn placed his index finger on Tsuna's swollen lips. "You're finally growing a back bone." The hitman said with an amused chuckle. "And you're becoming quite fiery." Reborn stated as his grip on Tsuna's pinned arms tightened causing the brunet to yelp in surprise. "It could lead us both into trouble." The hitman whispered near Tsuna's earlobe. "I think it would be appropriate to punish you a little bit."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that Reborn would never hurt him intentionally. The hitman had started to remove Tsuna's pants and boxers. The hitman gave an experimental tug at Tsuna's hard member.

"Ahh-" The brunet moaned wantonly under the hitman, writhing in pleasure. "S-stop"

Reborn tugged it harder, Tsuna cried in pain from the sudden action. "You're not being honest." Reborn said before removing the brunet's underwear.

"What should I do to you?" Reborn asked himself, ignoring Tsuna's cries of displeasure.

"R-reborn, please-" Tsuna said.

"Please _what_?"

"I don't know-" Tsuna retorted stubbornly.

"Do you want me Tsuna?" Reborn asked again.

"I want you Reborn." Tsuna whispered.

Reborn inserted a single finger inside Tsuna's twitching hole. The brunet gasp with the foreign intrusion. "Just relax, Tsuna." Reborn kissed Tsuna on the lips. "I'll let you scream as loud as you want later."

The brunet was moaning every time Reborn's finger thrust inside the brunet's hole. Tsuna's eyes were glassy from the pain and pleasure. "It… hurts…" Tsuna managed to say, choking on his words.

"You're tight."

Reborn inserted another finger, scissoring the ring of sensitive muscle. Reborn knew that Tsuna was starting to feel more pleasure by the way the brunet thrust back into Reborn's finger.

"Ahh- Reborn ngghh-" Tsuna gave a high pitch shriek when Reborn hit a sweet spot.

"So it's there."

Another finger was inserted inside Tsuna. The brunet could only gasp and moan whenever Reborn manipulated the brunet to climax and stopped right before the brunet could reach an orgasm. The sexual tension left Tsuna frustrated every time Reborn would withdraw. As a sign of protest, the brunet pouted and growled at Reborn. Reborn, on the other hand, was amused at his lover growling at him like a kitten.

"I told you. This is punishment." Reborn chuckled.

"You're… unfair…" Tsuna cried.

Reborn was confused for a moment. "The world is unfair, _dame_ Tsuna."

"You're still wearing your clothes." Tsuna pouted.

Reborn complied at Tsuna's request. The hitman removed his jacket and white under shirt and simply tossed the article of clothing away from them. Tsuna blushed at the sight of Reborn's lean and muscular chest.

"I think I prepared you enough."The hitman kissed Tsuna again right before thrusting his hard length inside the brunet. Tsuna's cries were stifled against Reborn's deep kiss. Their lips parted as the hitman began thrusting inside Tsuna. The brunet was moaning and shrieking loudly at the same time.

"R-reborn."

"I'm inside you Tsuna."

Reborn held Tsuna into a warm embrace. The brunet relaxed into Reborn's touch. Tsuna had never felt this kind of pleasure. The brunet stared intensely into Reborn's eyes. The hitman did the same. The two of them were connected like those constellations.

"I'm a-almost… Reborn…please…" Tsuna pleaded as Reborn continued to thrust deeper inside.

"You can release it all. Tsuna." Reborn whispered into the brunet's ear.

Tsuna and Reborn came at the same time. Tsuna had collapsed sprawled in bed entangled in between Reborn's limbs.

* * *

Tsuna woke up from the heavy thud when he fell off from his bed. The dream last night ended up making him more flustered than he already was. He had dreamt of Reborn, his lover, who had gone away to ensure his protection from the dark world that the hitman lived.

After all, Reborn was the only bastard he knew who could take his virginity right on the first date.

Eight months had gone by since he had last seen Reborn. Tsuna was already in his second year at Namimori middle. Life had changed ever since Reborn left. The first few weeks were a blur, Tsuna cried almost every night watching the stars alone and prayed that somewhere Reborn would also be doing the same. It was silly but Tsuna wished to see Reborn every time a shooting star fall.

Nana had been worried at Tsuna's actions. Tsuna had shut down from almost everything, he returned to failing his tests and simply being lifeless. Nana sometimes stayed outside Tsuna's bedroom only to hear her only son crying in the middle of the night. As the concerned mother she was-Nana had tried to take Tsuna outside and have fun- Tsuna unwillingly came with his mother into a sushi shop just to assure Nana that he was absolutely fine even with the recent heart break.

"Tsu-kun just order anything you like." Nana chirped happily beside him.

"I want salmon roe." Tsuna said before placing the menu at the table.

Nana giggled as she ordered sushi. Tsuna watched as his own mother talked casually with the sushi chef named Tsuyoshi who was kind and friendly. Tsuna sighed as he stared at the plate of salmon in front of him.

"_Ehhh, it's such a waste! Aren't you going to eat the rice and nori?! You're only eating the toppings." _

_Reborn simply chuckled darkly. "I'm paying for it anyway." _

_Tsuna crinkled his eyebrows in disbelief. "Reborn, why are you so difficult?" The brunet sighed in defeat._

"_I'm the world's greatest hitman." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's annoyed expression. _

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Tsuyoshi had asked him a question. "I-I'm sorry. I was just d-distracted." Tsuna bowed a bit only to be patted at the shoulders by the grinning Tsuyoshi.

"I heard you're also studying at Nami-chuu." Tsuyoshi said while placing another plate of sushi rolls in their table.

"Yes, I go to Nami-chuu." Tsuna replied before taking a piece of sushi and shoving it whole inside his mouth. Tsuna's eyes widened at the explosion of taste. Tsuna swore he could've cried after tasting the delicious sushi Tsuyoshi made. "This is really delicious." Tsuna smiled while taking another piece.

"I'm glad to satisfy my customers." Tsuyoshi proudly said. "I have a son who also studies at Nami-chuu." Right on cue, the sliding doors on the sushi shop a raven haired boy entered.

"I'm home." The raven haired boy said with a huge grin on his face.

"This is my son Takeshi." Tsuyoshi said, patting the boy's shoulders.

Tsuna finally recognized the boy. Yamamoto Takeshi was one of the popular bunch of kids and Tsuna had seen him countless of times. In fact, Tsuna and Takeshi belonged in the same class but since the brunet definitely lacked social skills, Tsuna had rarely spoken to the baseball player. Takeshi had been part of their middle school baseball team, and the said team had won lots of competitions already with Takeshi being their star player. Tsuna was one of those people who admired Takeshi along the sidelines. Takeshi was outgoing, popular and not weak and clumsy unlike Tsuna who was fated to be no good and useless.

"Hello Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said smiling shyly at the grinning boy.

"Yo Sawada!" Takeshi said without dropping the previous huge grin.

"You two know each other?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"We're classmates." Takeshi replied.

"I see. Now why don't you boys go upstairs and have some fun." Tsuyoshi suggested which earned a surprise gasp from Tsuna.

"T-that's not really-"

"I think it's a good idea Sawada."

"Go ahead Tsu-kun." Nana said excitedly, Tsuna had finally gained a chance to have at least one friend. Nana would never let the opportunity slip away.

Takeshi and Tsuna had gone upstairs to Takeshi's room. Tsuna sat quietly as Takeshi ranted the things he loved about baseball. Tsuna had tried his best to follow through the conversation, after a few attempts of asking questions, Tsuna had given up and simply listened to Takeshi's rant.

"Maybe you could try to play baseball too." Takeshi enthusiastically suggested.

"I'm really clumsy and weak." Tsuna said with a horrified face.

"Ahaha… Sawada are you going to join any club?"

"I don't have any plans." Tsuna replied, looking away from the happy-go-lucky teen.

"You should join at least one club. Hey! I think Sasagawa from the boxing club is recruiting members."

Tsuna became more horrified upon hearing the boxing club's captain, Sasagawa Ryohei, the senpai who had defeated the members of their school's dojo. "I'm n-not really interested at b-boxing either."

"Then what interests you, Sawada?"

"Stars" Tsuna said dreamingly before blushing.

"The… stars?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, the stars. I love star gazing." Tsuna finally smiled happily. Tsuna, however, didn't see the slight blush on Takeshi's cheeks.

"Hey Sawada, Can I call you Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. "And you can call me Takeshi too." The baseball player grinned.

"O-okay." Tsuna replied shyly.

At least Tsuna had gained one friend.

The class was terribly surprised at Takeshi's sudden closeness to the brunet. Tsuna winced every time his classmates glared at him for being Takeshi's friend. Takeshi had started hanging out with him during lunch time and free period. Tsuna was grateful his bullying incidents lessened with Takeshi's watchful eyes, fending off bullies who would come to the brunet. Tsuna could only be cornered whenever Takeshi had baseball practices.

Tsuna gained his second friend a month after being in Takeshi's company. Gokudera Hayato was a transfer student from Italy. Hayato was a delinquent and definitely scared Tsuna out of his wits- sort of reminded the brunet when he first met Reborn. The silver haired teen had a permanent scowl on his face that scared almost everybody in the class, but that infamous scowl had also captured the hearts of several girls. Thus, Tsuna's class had gained another popular guy. Hayato was unhappy at the unwanted attention, the silver haired teen glared at anyone, even the teachers. Tsuna and the rest of the class though were surprised at Hayato's display of intelligence, and that made the silver haired teen even more appealing in the eyes of everyone.

Tsuna had never expected Hayato to be his friend. A delinquent and a loser brunet was such a mismatched combination. Tsuna still remembered that day when Hayato had accepted him as a friend.

Tsuna had been late due to his cleaning duties when he stumbled upon the silver haired teen. Tsuna had seen Hayato lighting up several dynamites. Tsuna was terrified and fled the scene, only to be grabbed by Hayato and shoved roughly on the ground.

Tsuna was scared at the moment, he was scared of the silver haired teen beating him up, and he was also scared of a certain prefect coming due to the disturbance they made.

"Scram" Hayato said dangerously. "You freak."

Tsuna ran when he had broken out of Hayato's grasp, only to find that the teen had thrown dynamites after him. Tsuna jumped and dodged based on instinct and had continued to run off. Hayato had prepared more dynamites when the teen dropped his lightened dynamites right below his feet.

"Shit-" Hayato cursed colourfully before he felt a sudden pull on his right side saving him from the explosion-which was also his own fault.

"Are you alright G-gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, worried about the teen who simply stared dumbfoundly at him.

"Why did you save me?" The silver haired teen asked.

"I think you're a good person." Tsuna smiled before standing up and leaving hurriedly.

The next day, Hayato followed Tsuna around and even called him 'Tsuna-sama'. Tsuna had been terrified at the silver-haired-teen's sudden action but had brushed it off when Hayato agreed to be his friend instead of a subordinate.

The next few months were incredibly outrageous!

Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta's arrival definitely lightened up the Sawada household.

Lambo had been wandering around Namimori when Tsuna had seen him. The cow child immediately proclaimed that he was a hitman from the Bovino famiglia and had been on a secret mission to find the world's greatest hitman. When those words came out from Lambo's mouth, Tsuna was suddenly slapped by a girl named Haru who accused the brunet of corrupting a poor child's mind. Lambo was a child, five years old to be exact and a hitman. Tsuna didn't have the heart to let the poor child alone so he decided to take Lambo home. Nana had been enthusiastic to find a guest and had showered Lambo with her delicious cooking. Lambo had stayed ever since then.

I-pin's arrival was a disaster. The chinese girl had saved Tsuna from a dog only to confuse Tsuna as her target. Tsuna had felt his headaches increasing when I-pin used her gyoza fist. Tsuna couldn't believe that I-pin is another hitman, and silently cursed his life. Why do all those dangerous people flock around him? Tsuna silently cursed Reborn, perhaps it was the hitman's own way of haunting him. I-pin's pinzu time bomb had been the greatest mayhem of them all.

Fuuta was being chased by the yakuza when Tsuna had found him. The brunet had helped the Fuuta escape, Hayato and Takeshi had beaten up those thugs into a pulp. Tsuna had offered the kid a place to stay- unable to resist Fuuta's cute looks. At least, Lambo and I-pin wouldn't be lonely with their new playmate.

Kyoko and Ryohei had joined into their group when Ryohei had seen Tsuna's extreme leadership over Tsuna's own set of extreme friends. Kyoko had asked if it was alright to be Tsuna's friend. If this happened long ago, Tsuna was sure he would blush and be giddy to be Kyoko's friend. Instead Tsuna smiled and had accepted being Kyoko's friend, not to mention, Ryohei's extreme eagerness of convincing Tsuna to join the boxing club.

Bianchi caused uproar when she appeared. Hayato was livid when Bianchi had attempted feeding Tsuna with her poison cooking, thankfully the brunet's instinct kicked in. If not, Tsuna could have ended in a hospital or worse, dead. Bianchi had come to bring Hayato home in Italy. Hayato refused- Bianchi as the loving sister she was, had tried to eliminate anything that hindered Hayato from going back home- and that threat was Tsuna. Nevertheless, when she failed, Bianchi had decided to stay and watch over her 'little brother'. The dangerous woman had moved into the Sawada household too-despite Tsuna's protests, Nana was happy to have another woman in the house- much to Tsuna's dismay. In some serene moments, Tsuna could see heart break in Bianchi's eyes- the woman looked sad despite of all the mishaps in their every day lives, and Tsuna couldn't help it but to symphatize at Bianchi's nostalgic look. Tsuna thought that the expression on Bianchi's face was familiar- he had seen the same sad look in his own face while staring at a mirror.

Tsuna had been busy everyday with his new friends. They made a good distraction over the heart break he had recently experienced. Tsuna realized that the mafia, no matter how dark it was, also had a resonating light. It was a shock but Hayato, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were all involved with the mafia. Hayato was uncertain of Tsuna's reaction when he had admitted the truth; Tsuna smiled and said that Hayato looked like a Mafioso anyway. Takeshi took it in weirdly though, thinking that Hayato and Tsuna were having a mafia roleplaying game. And hence, Hayato had been furious again at the 'baseball idiot' for being stupid.

"Tsuna, let me join that mafia game you're all playing." Takeshi said with a grin. Those entire ruckus with Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi had been registered into Takeshi's mind as a 'mafia game'.

"Not you baseball idiot!" Hayato said furiously, "I'm not letting you join the family!"

"Tsuna gets to decide!" Takeshi grinned, "He's the boss right?"

"What?!" Tsuna was again terrified. He was certainly not the boss of anything.

"Of course! Tsuna-sama is the boss!" Hayato said insistently.

"If I join, can I be Tsuna's right hand man?" Takeshi asked with a laugh.

"I will be Tsuna-sama's right hand man. Can you understand that, baseball idiot?! Hayato snapped at the baseball-loving jock. The two had been engrossed over an argument of being Tsuna's 'right hand man'. Tsuna simply watched at the corner in disbelief- those two had forgotten that the brunet still hadn't agreed being the boss.

Nana was livelier these days too with the three children living with them. Tsuna was glad that his mother had finally stopped worrying about him. It was surreal. Tsuna never had friends before and now he had lots of them. When Reborn left, Tsuna didn't expect to find happiness anymore.

Still when the day ended and the night came, Tsuna was left alone to think about Reborn. He wondered every night if the hitman was safe- if Reborn was eating properly or taking enough rest. As Tsuna gaze up to those bright stars, he only smiled as he recalled the memories he had with Reborn. He still dreamt about Reborn every night- and that was how he found himself in this predicament- falling out of his bed from a dream, eight months since Reborn had left.

* * *

The moment Reborn had arrived in Italy, he immediately turned in a report to the ninth about the current yakuza movement in Japan. There were no spectacular changes- just the old ways- in which Reborn had considered small-fry. A scouting mission was too low to be on Reborn's calibre but the hitman had accepted it to prolong his stay in Japan.

The ninth was sharp and calculating as always. Timoteo questioned Reborn's unpredictable change of pattern which benefitted the Vongola as well with the hitman's newly found commitment of taking more jobs for the famiglia. When Timoteo had asked, Reborn simply dismissed the issue as if it was nothing and began asking for a new mission.

Reborn's fellow hitmen had avoided him at all costs. Ever since the hitman came back from Japan, he became colder and even more distant than he was before. Though Reborn wasn't really an open person, the hitman could still control the dangerous killing intent he had always possessed. Sometimes Reborn could be seen staring blankly at the night sky, his dark eyes focused deeply on the stars, anyone who saw never said anything about it. Their lives value that much!

"The ninth wants to talk to you." Iemitsu said before leaving.

"I'll be there shortly." Reborn simply said.

Reborn knew that the ninth Vongola boss knew that there something was up- and Reborn hoped for the better that Timoteo would stay out of it.

"There you are Reborn." Timoteo peered from his desk filled with tall stacks of paper. "Just the man I've been looking for."

"What can I do for you, ninth?" Reborn asked, eyes hidden under his fedora.

Timoteo smiled as he gave Reborn the mission folder which contained information about the unknown famiglia which was caused trouble on one of Vongola's protected area at the eastern coast of Italy.

"I know this is quite sudden." Timoteo said, "…after you finish this mission. I want to talk to you."

"Yes ninth." Reborn gave a courteous bow before leaving the room.

Reborn had finished his mission within three days. It was an easy job since the self-proclaimed boss was weak and defenceless. The hitman had incorporated several torture methods before the wimpy boss had spilled all their secrets – apparently some members of the Vongola had been leaking resources to several famiglia.

As Reborn left, he noticed the brightest star twinkling in the night sky. It was the polaris.

Upon returning to the Vongola mansion, Reborn turned in his mission report and was on his way home to his private apartment. Unlike the other hitmen, Reborn refused to stay under Vongola's wing since he was not well liked by the other Mafioso.

Reborn had stopped by into a café to have dinner. He ordered pasta and a cup of espresso.

"_Be careful Tsuna, the pasta's falling." Reborn teased the brunet._

"_I know. I still can't get used to using a fork." The troubled brunet answered. Tsuna's attempt left cheese on the corner of his mouth._

"_You're just adorable." Reborn chuckled before standing up and towering the already flailing brunet. _

"Reborn, my love," Reborn heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Bianchi," Reborn gave a polite smile.

Bianchi was one of Reborn's girlfriends. The woman was a fine assassin and Reborn had enjoyed Bianchi's company as well. However, Reborn had never taken his relationship with Bianchi seriously. He loved the woman's company but Reborn didn't have romantic feelings for her.

"I heard you've been taking missions," Bianchi's eyes sparkled in delight, "lots of them."

"I've been busy these days." Reborn replied. The woman had taken the seat in front of him.

"Reborn, my love… the next time you get a job. I hope you take me with you." She said dreamily. Bianchi had always loved the idea of travelling the world with Reborn, doing various jobs- and possibly the idea of getting married.

"Bianchi, we need to talk." Reborn said sternly. This couldn't go on. Reborn never wanted to play with Bianchi's feelings but there was no other way. Reborn needed to end it.

"Is there something wrong, love?" She asked affectionately.

Reborn swallowed the lump in his throat. "We need to stop this."

Bianchi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently- trying to evade the topic. "Maybe you're just tired."

"You deserve someone who will love you." Reborn stated, watching the tears forming on the woman's eyes.

"I don't understand." Bianchi said dejected, "Reborn my love."

"Let's end this… relationship. I think it's not good for you either, you should find someone who will treasure you."

The woman broke into fits of silent sobs. "I don't want anybody else." Bianchi said, "I only want you."

"I'm so sorry Bianchi." Reborn left a few bills on the table. He stood up and offered a handkerchief to the crying woman, Reborn had left afterwards.

Two weeks after the break up with Bianchi, Reborn had news that the woman had gone to Japan to bring her little brother back home. Bianchi's new mission sounded like an excuse to get away. Reborn never said anything about Bianchi's behaviour when the stupid CEDEF adviser had asked- the hitman knew that Bianchi had some soul searching to do.

The ninth had talked to him about the new heir of Vongola. Reborn didn't know the name yet but the ninth boss said that the chosen heir was Sawada Iemitsu's son. The hitman silently cursed Iemitsu- the CEDEF leader's son would have been a bad choice- Reborn could only hope that the kid didn't inherit Iemitsu's stupidity. Vongola needed an heir- there was no way that the sky ring would accept the adopted son Xanxus. According to the ninth, the kid had lived as a civilian and had been sheltered away from the mafia- Reborn wondered what in the world had gone into Iemitsu's mind.

"Can I think about it?" Reborn said.

"Take all the time you need." Timoteo gave a warm smile before the hitman excused himself.

Reborn had been assigned to be the tutor of the tenth Vongola boss who was currently residing in Japan. Upon hearing the country's name, Reborn had hesitated. The hitman knew that once he returned to that country, he would have to fight off the urge to go and see the brunet. Tsuna would again be placed in danger.

"Oww Nana-chan you're just so sweet!" A very familiar and irritating voice echoed along the wide hallway. Reborn knew exactly the owner of the voice. "Send my regards to our cute little tuna fish."

Reborn watched as the CEDEF head cooed idiotically at the phone. Sometimes Reborn just couldn't strip away the thought of killing Iemitsu.

"Ah Reborn!" The blonde smiled sheepishly.

Reborn nodded silently. The growing temptation never stopped, Iemitsu wasn't helping either. The blonde fool had taken the vacant seat next to Reborn and had started to chat about how lovely Nana-chan was during their wedding- Reborn knew that 'Nana' was Iemitsu's wife.

"I heard that your son's been chosen as the heir." Reborn cut off- unable to take any more of Iemitsu's mindless rambling.

"Yes! I wonder how my little tuna fish would take it though." Iemitsu chuckled amusingly. "He is such a scaredy cat."

"I just hope that you son does not inherit your stupidity." Reborn stated, earning a gasp of disbelief from the CEDEF head.

"Aww come on Reborn." Iemitsu grunted, "My tuna fish won't be so bad. The Cavallone heir survived your hellish methods anyway." Iemitsu smiled triumphantly.

"Did you ever think that your son is walking into _our_ world?" Reborn had asked. Iemitsu's grin disappeared- replaced by a nostalgic expression, a face that Reborn never saw on the external adviser before.

"If it goes my way, I won't let my son to be dragged into the mafia. He's too innocent for this." Iemitsu said.

"Vongola always comes first." Reborn said, "Is that what this is all about?"

"Apparently, there's no other heir suitable as boss." Iemitsu sighed. "I want my son and wife to live normally. My cute little tuna fish deserves a carefree life."

"Is that why you never told them about what you really do?"

"I don't want Nana to worry." Iemitsu said, "Knowing the truth would just endanger them."

"Then why did you marry her in the first place?" Reborn was losing his composure. He didn't know if Iemitsu's reason's were justified- marrying the one he loved yet feared for their loved one's safety while Reborn had chosen to let go to ensure Tsuna's protection.

"I love her. Isn't that enough?"

"Just like you said, your connection will bring danger to your family. Your wife and child could be killed. If you really loved your wife, you shouldn't have dragged her into _this_."

"Then what? Let some man steal my Nana-chan's heart?" Iemitsu replied, staring at Reborn's crumbling composure. "I won't let that happen. I love my wife that's why I married her."

Reborn simply adjusted his fedora in defeat.

"Think of the other person carefully. If I leave Nana-chan, it would just hurt her even more. I don't want to do that to her. I know I'm not the perfect husband or father but I know that I love them so much. The mafia stays out of this. If anyone dares to hurt them then you'll just have to fight and protect them." Iemitsu's idiotic grin was back again. "Reborn, is it possible that you're in love."

The hitman's eyes snapped and glared at the CEDEF head.

Iemitsu nervously moved away. "I was just kidding!" He exclaimed, "…but really, I never knew that the world's greatest hitman could be in a slump because of love troubles."

By the time Iemitsu finished talking, Leon was already in gun mode- ready to fire bullets at the idiotic CEDEF leader. Iemitsu was chased at the corridors by the furious Reborn.

"I'm going to Japan." Reborn stated.

Iemitsu grinned at his victory.

* * *

"Tsuna-sama!" Hayato excitedly call his self-proclaimed 'boss'. "I'll escort you home!"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi came too.

"I can escort Tsuna-sama alone. Go somewhere else baseball idiot!" Hayato said exasperated as Takeshi gave another carefree laugh.

"Hayato-kun, there's no need to escort me home." Tsuna said to break off the argument between his two friends.

"But Tsuna-sama!" Hayato protested.

"I have to go somewhere. I don't want to bother you."

"I don't mind coming with you, Tsuna." Takeshi grinned before placing his arm over Tsuna's shoulder. "We're friend's right?"

Hayato scowled at the baseball idiot. "Don't act casually around Tsuna-sama!"

The brunet was used to this kind of situation everyday. His two closest friends would bicker over useless things- it usually involved him- but Tsuna simply blamed it on the mafia game that he had been dragged into. Hayato was acting like a loyal subordinate to him- Tsuna didn't want that, but after several protests Tsuna simply let Hayato do whatever he wanted. In fact, Tsuna was still scared of the bomber.

"Alright then." Tsuna grabbed his bag before leaving the classroom with his two friends following him.

Tsuna's visits in the observatory had lessened ever since the break up with Reborn. The place reminded him so much of the hitman. Now that Tsuna had friends, the brunet could only visit during weekends to help Kawahira clean off the place. Tsuna's star gazing activities were done in his bedroom- with the tendency to think of Reborn even more.

It was the first time that he brought friends with him. Hayato and Takeshi stared at the abandoned-looking building.

"Tsuna, what is this place?" Takeshi asked.

"It's an observatory." Tsuna answered.

"T-tsuna-sama! You're also interested in UMA?!" Hayato asked eagerly.

"I like star gazing," Tsuna said, hurriedly opening the locks. Kawahira had invested on stronger padlocks since Reborn broke the last one they had.

Takeshi was excited, he had never been into this kind of place, Tsuna had mentioned before that he liked to watch the stars. Hayato couldn't get over the idea that Tsuna also believed in UMA.

"Tsuna, how did you know this place?" Takeshi asked, admiring the huge screen in front of them.

"I found this place before. The caretaker is kind enough to give me a spare key so I can enter anytime I want." The brunet pressed several buttons while the screen lightened.

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi… Do you like to take a peek." Tsuna pointed at the gigantic telescope.

Takeshi and Hayato had taken turns into using the telescope. Tsuna watched happily as his two friends argued again on their turns.

"Aah, baseball idiot! It's my turn!" Hayato frowned deeper.

"Tsuna, did you see that W-shaped constellation?" Takeshi asked.

"That's the Cassiopeia," Tsuna smiled. "Long ago, they said that Cassiopeia committed a grave offense so as punishment the gods placed her in the sky."

"Ahaha, you really know a lot Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed.

"As expected of Tsuna-sama!" Hayato said enthusiastically.

Tsuna smiled at his two friends. "Do you like to know more about the stars?"

Takeshi and Hayato simply stared at Tsuna's smiling face. Both had light tinge of red on their cheeks.

"A-anou Takeshi-kun? Hayato-kun?"

"Tsuna, I'll be glad to be your apprentice!" Takeshi had declared out of nowhere.

"Don't listen to him Tsuna-sama! I will definitely make you proud." Hayato had said in the same high spirits like Takeshi. Both guys had never seen Tsuna smile like that- like a secret agreement, finally the two had come up with a single goal.

"I-I'll be looking forward to it then…" Tsuna nervously smiled at his two friends. Takeshi and Hayato were very determined, Tsuna could slightly imagine flames coming out from his two friends.

Hayato was indeed a fast learner. In a single night, the silver- haired teen had already known a lot about the stars. Tsuna was still feeling guilty into dragging his two friends into his 'weird' hobby and fascination about the stars. Takeshi had been learning too- Tsuna didn't want to impose on Takeshi since the guy already had baseball eating up most of his time- the raven-haired teen insisted.

It didn't take long before the rest had discovered Tsuna's fascination. Kyoko and Haru had insisted to go star gazing with them. The kids made their way to join in the fun too- Lambo was always excited since Kyoko and Haru would always go into a cooking spree every time they arranged a star gazing activity. Tsuna couldn't ask for more- even though star gazing seemed to be like a picnic with everybody around.

Everything would have been so perfect- if only Reborn was with him.

Just like any other day, it ended with Hayato and Takeshi accompanying him to the observatory. Tsuna felt in his intuition that something was going to happen today. His intuition was telling him to stay away from the house, Tsuna ignored the gut feeling though- seeing as he was only a few blocks away from home. Beside him, Takeshi and Hayato were having another silly argument.

Is that?

Tsuna stopped and stared at the scene before him. Right outside the doorway of his own home was Reborn. The brunet rubbed his eyes, maybe he was seeing things.

"Reborn…" Tsuna whispered silently, tears were already forming at the corner of his eyes.

Everything had been like a dream until Tsuna noticed a pair of arms wrapped around the hitman's neck. "Reborn, my love!" Tsuna recognized Bianchi's voice.

"I think we're interrupting something… private?" Takeshi asked.

"Reborn-san… I think he wants to fix his relationship with my sister." Hayato said.

"I didn't know that your sister has a boyfriend, ahaha." Takeshi grinned.

"That's because they broke up, baseball idiot! Reborn-san must be sorting things out!"

"They must be getting back together." Takeshi added casually.

"I f-forgot s-something!" Tsuna said before making a run for it. His heart couldn't take what he had seen. He wanted to ask so many questions but his mind couldn't think properly. Reborn was home, Tsuna should be happy but why did it felt like his heart was breaking even more than when the hitman had left.

* * *

Reborn had been thinking deeply- even though he had already boarded a flight to Japan. Right after his talk to Iemitsu, the hitman had come to his senses. If he loved Tsuna- he should be ready to protect the brunet. It was a surprise but Iemitsu wasn't the idiot that he had always known- that the bumbling fool had some wisdom. Reborn would forever deny that Iemitsu was the one who had talked him out of it- though Reborn had suspected, Iemitsu had done it to make him agree into the ninth boss' proposal involving the Vongola heir's training. Reborn still hadn't received details since the hitman had decided to fix things with Tsuna first before accepting any missions.

It was already dark when Reborn reached Namimori. If Tsuna stuck with his routine, the brunet should be home anytime soon. Reborn would have to apologize to Nana too- for hurting Tsuna and causing trouble. Leon had curled into Reborn's fedora, it was as if Leon could also feel Reborn's anticipation to be reunited with the brunet.

Upon reaching the Sawada household, Reborn had taken a breath of air. He had been preparing for this moment- yet the words of apology he had thought of would probably be forgotten as soon as he saw the brunet. He pressed the doorbell and smiled when he heard footsteps inside the house. The door swung open with a heavy thud- Reborn was surprised though.

"Bianchi," Reborn said with a hint of confusion. "Why are you-" The hitman was cut off when Bianchi had embraced him- the woman had tears in her eyes as she clung into Reborn, arms wrapping around the hitman's neck.

"You came back." Bianchi buried her face on Reborn's chest. "Reborn, my love."

Why did everything turned out to be like a nightmare? Reborn didn't know why Bianchi was in Tsuna's house.

"I think we're interrupting something… private?" Takeshi asked.

"Reborn-san… I think he wants to fix his relationship with my sister."

"I didn't know that your sister has a boyfriend, ahaha."

"That's because they broke up, baseball idiot! Reborn-san must be sorting things out!"

"They must be getting back together."

Reborn heard voices- upon hearing the conversation, it seemed like one of them was Bianchi's younger brother.

"I f-forgot s-something!" Tsuna's voice snapped Reborn out of his thoughts. Tsuna had seen him holding another in his arms. Certainly, the brunet had taken the wrong idea. Who wouldn't? Bianchi was crying tears of joy at Reborn's arrival.

"Tsuna…" The hitman whispered when he saw that the brunet was already gone.

Reborn realized that his situation was far even messed up than what he had imagined.

**END**

I know it's a cliff hanger. I planned to end this with a two-shot but as I wrote it turned out that this story is getting another chapter! And I know it may sound absurd but I am attempting to write a prequel for this story. Any ideas for the prequel? My mind really works in a twisted way!

I really enjoyed writing the scene between Iemitsu and Reborn, dunno, maybe because I couldn't help it but to laugh since it seemed like Iemitsu is encouraging Reborn to screw his son even more.

I hope you review! I would love to hear from all of you!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao! It's finally the last instalment of the 'Sky Beneath the Stars'. It's been the longest chapter I have ever written, I just want to say that I did my best to give justice to R27. I hope I succeeded. Things are finally resolved in this chapter. I am actually decided to split this chapter into two, seeing that it's been very long already, anyways I promised to end this with a three shot! And here it is!

The story is set in AU.

This chapter is not beta edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

**Sky Beneath the Stars**

"Look above," Reborn said as he held Tsuna's hand. "You can see the stars more clearly here."

Tsuna blushed when Reborn brought his hand upward and kissed it. "R-reborn, t-this is embarrassing!" Tsuna hurriedly withdrew his hand, earning an amused chuckle from the hitman.

"Tsuna, we're the only ones here." Reborn whispered in the brunet's ear as Tsuna's blush deepened.

"B-but-" Tsuna hid his face on Reborn's chest.

The hitman smirked before ruffling Tsuna's wild locks. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Reborn asked, silently pecking the brunet's cheek.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You… such a sneaky-"

The hitman pulled the brunet into a chaste kiss. Tsuna let out a low moan before pulling away from Reborn.

"You're such an easy prey Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn teased as the brunet was beginning to be furious at the hitman. "Hey, stop pouting," Reborn's smirk widened.

"I am not pouting!" Tsuna said, "I am scowling!" The brunet insisted, the hitman snorted and shook his head at the brunet's antics. Tsuna was simply adorable!

The two were at the park for a night of star gazing. Reborn chose the most secluded area which was located on top of a hill, there were only a few lights- the spot was simply perfect for star gazing.

With all his strength, Tsuna tried to tackle Reborn. The hitman was feeling rather playful and fell into the ground intentionally, grabbing the surprised brunet. Tsuna fell on top of Reborn, the brunet's head landed on Reborn's chest, Tsuna's eyes were closed- probably still surprised from the fall.

"It's your fault dame Tsuna." Reborn said, gently caressing Tsuna's fluffy hair.

Tsuna tightened his embrace around the hitman. Reborn could have easily pushed Tsuna away but the hitman didn't- Reborn was weak against Tsuna's cuddles.

* * *

"Bianchi," Reborn's voice was stoic, devoid of any emotion. "I'm not here for you." Reborn stated before gently holding Bianchi's shoulders- pushing the pink-haired woman away from him.

"But Reborn," Bianchi's eyes were still hopeful. "I thought you finally came to your senses... that you wanted to be with me. My love… let's travel again. Let me show you that I'm the only one for you."

"I realized that I'm not in love with you Bianchi." Reborn said, "I truly enjoyed your company. You are an amazing person… I've told you that before. And like I said, I'm sure that you will find somebody who will love you."

"N-no…" Bianchi said as those tears fall. "I won't give up easily. You're the only one for me. Please give me another chance…"

"I love someone." Reborn said, his eyes hidden under his fedora. "I finally realized what I've been lacking all these years. This person showed me that there's something more in this world."

"Then Reborn," Bianchi clenched her fists, "I will love you more than this person. I'll make you fall in love with me again."

"I will not love you in the way that you love me Bianchi." Reborn said, "Tsuna is my everything now."

"Tsuna…" Bianchi mouthed, "S-sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Bianchi stood still- eyes wide from the unexpected revelation. Reborn noticed the deadly glare that Bianchi's younger brother gave. Perhaps he deserved it after all. The hitman didn't dodge even though the silver-haired teen had moved forward and landed a punch on Reborn's face.

"You bastard! That is for hurting aneki!" The bomber said furiously. The kid would seriously make a fine hitman- if only he could control that temper. "And also for hurting Tsuna-sama!"

"Gokudera!" The raven-haired teen strode toward the bomber. "Calm down," the raven-haired said.

"How can I be calm when this… this pathetic bastard hurt my family!"

"Maa Maa Gokudera… I'm sure that he has his own reasons." The raven haired said with a smile. Suddenly, the teenager's eyes narrowed with a deadly glint. "But if he hurts Tsuna again, I'll make him pay."

The two teenagers really had some guts. Hayato knew Reborn- yet the knowledge never hindered the bomber to punch the world's greatest hitman. Same thing could be said to the raven-haired teen- who had actually threatened him.

"I guess I owe you two a favour." Reborn said before leaving to find a certain brunet.

Reborn's first guess would be the observatory. It was the only place he could think off when it came to the brunet. Upon reaching the place, Reborn would have destroyed the locks- not until those big steel doors opened.

"You know, breaking locks and trespassing..." The man said with a wide smile. "Not really good ehh."

"I'm looking for Tsuna," Reborn said, feeling annoyed by the sudden delay. He needed to find the brunet!

"You must be the person that Tsunayoshi-kun talks about," the man said. "So you're Reborn…"

"Like I said," Reborn's patience was ticking off. "I'm looking for Tsuna."

"I'm Kawahira," The man said, extending a handshake. "Finally, I get to meet Tsunayoshi-kun's mysterious friend."

Reborn accepted the handshake. Tsuna had mentioned Kawahira before but during Reborn's stay in Namimori- he had never met this man. The first few weeks were due to Kawahira going on a trip- they would've met in several occasions but the opportunity always seemed to miss. It was as if fate itself forbids Reborn to meet this man.

"Did you upset Tsunayoshi-kun?" The man asked.

"I did…" Reborn had admitted. "I made mistakes."

Kawahira chuckled, "We all make mistakes. But only a few would actually correct their mistakes." The man laughed a bit, "Tsunayoshi-kun isn't here."

Reborn scowled in annoyance. If Tsuna wasn't in the observatory, Kawahira could have said it earlier. The man wasn't the type to lie. Being a hitman, Reborn knew how to detect if people were telling lies. Reborn could even pinpoint people who were constant liars.

"Namimori shrine," Kawahira's lips curved into a smile. "Tsunayoshi-kun goes there if he's terribly upset."

Reborn nodded before heading off. Namimori shrine was just fifteen minutes away from the observatory.

Unknown to the hitman, Kawahira brought out an orange and yellow colored pacifier. The man smiled, "I've fulfilled your wish, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's all up to you now."

Reborn was running fast. Knowing the brunet, Reborn was certain that Tsuna was starting to doubt everything between them. While Reborn sincerely loved the brunet, he lacked the will to be with Tsuna and to protect with everything he had. Tsuna deserved to be loved. And this time- Reborn wouldn't hold back.

"Tsuna!" Reborn called upon reaching the entrance to the shrine. He wondered if the brunet was really in there. Reborn cursed his luck. Hopefully, he would be able to find Tsuna soon.

Reborn looked everywhere outside the shrine. He didn't see any sign of the brunet's presence. Leon was curled on top of his fedora- sensing Reborn's distress.

The brunet might be inside the shrine. There was little hope in Reborn's mind. He wasted no more time before storming through the shrine's front doors, only to be met by a deafening silence. On one corner of the wide shrine filled with huge pristine statues was a small figure, lying on the wooden floors. It was dark but Reborn recognized the person anyway.

Reborn sighed in relief as he approached the sleeping brunet.

"Tsuna… I really don't know what I'm going to do with you." The hitman sat beside the sleeping brunet, lifting Tsuna's head gently and placing it on his lap. Reborn chuckled when Tsuna snuggled against his leg while he caressed the brunet's soft locks.

It felt like going home. Reborn never had a home before- as a hitman, there wasn't anything permanent in his life- even the alliance to several famiglia were considered to be temporary. Reborn didn't like attachments, he considered them as weaknesses. But seeing Tsuna's sleeping form made Reborn think otherwise.

* * *

Tsuna ran until his legs almost gave out. The brunet still couldn't believe what he saw. Yes, Reborn was finally home- but it wasn't like the reunion that Tsuna had wanted. He didn't even know that Bianchi and Reborn had a relationship. If only he had known, then Tsuna could still have saved his heart from breaking and could have avoided the pain that the hitman caused. He wanted to escape. Tsuna wanted to forget about everything that ever happened.

He wanted to stop loving the hitman.

'_The lodestar is the brightest star in the ursa minor.'_

'_You can also see it in Italy and anywhere in the wold.'_

Tsuna almost laughed bitterly at the irony. The lodestar was supposed to be a reminder for Reborn-wherever the hitman was- of Tsuna's love. The lodestar was shining brightly above the sky, as if mocking the brunet.

When Tsuna became aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was in Namimori shrine. The shrine was just like the observatory- it was located in a remote area in Namimori. The brunet was alone- and had all the time to think. If he came home, Reborn would be there- probably together with Bianchi. Tsuna smiled bitterly- if he went home now, his heart would further shatter.

The shrine was open. Like a silent invitation, Tsuna went inside and lied against the cold wooden floor.

Tsuna felt warmth spreading along his entire body. Lately the nights had been so cold and ruthless, trapped by the sweet dreams that were now reduced into memories. There were comforting touches on his scalp; the touch was gentle, almost like his mother- yet so different. His eyelids fluttered and saw a blurry figure.

"Tsuna," the deep voice said.

The brunet shut his eyes tightly, snuggling further into the warmth. Tsuna swore he heard Reborn's infamous chuckle, he was probably hearing things.

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna gently opened his eyes and blinked them several times before the blurry figure began to clear out. The brunet gasped in surprise. It appeared that he fell asleep using the hitman's lap as a pillow. Tsuna vividly remember coming to Namimori shrine but the brunet had no idea how Reborn ended up with him as well.

"R-reborn," Tsuna felt like crying at any moment. Reborn was with him, caressing his hair, as if he had never left. "Shouldn't you be in Italy?" The brunet asked as he get up, removing himself from Reborn's touch.

And with Bianchi?

Tsuna winced at the thought.

"I came back." The hitman said. "For you."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Reborn wanted to be with him. The brunet could have screamed his happiness but Tsuna simply avoided Reborn's stare and flushed as he looked away. There was only one person who could turn Tsuna into a blushing mess.

"B-but I t-thought…" Tsuna clutched Reborn's arm. The brunet looked adorable as he held Reborn- afraid as if the hitman would suddenly vanish. "You came back for Bianchi," the brunet shyly admitted.

"Listen here," Reborn placed his index finger at the brunet's lips. "I didn't even know that Bianchi is in your house. I already broke up with her." Tsuna finally realized that Reborn was also the cause of that heart-broken look on Bianchi's face.

The brunet was silent. "Does this mean…"

"Tsuna… you're the only reason why I'm here. I want to fix things between us. I know that leaving you was wrong, and until now I still regret doing that. I want to be with you." Reborn hid his eyes under his fedora.

"So you simply plan to waltz back into my life?"

"I'm hopeful," Reborn admitted with the cunning smirk plastered on his face.

With a sigh, Tsuna pecked Reborn's lips. "You're forgiven." The brunet said.

Reborn smiled for a while. Tsuna thought that it looked strange to see the hitman smiling but the brunet wished to see more of those rare smiles.

The walk home was strangely quiet. They held hands, just like any couple would do. In fact, Tsuna was feeling nervous, coming home meant facing Bianchi- who was just as heart broken he was before. Reborn's hand intertwined on his own made him feel safe.

Apparently, everybody stayed behind to wait for them. Hayato and Takeshi were invited by Nana for dinner- that would be a good excuse. Tsuna's friends were simply worried. The brunet could understand that but their presence could complicate things. Not to mention that three kids were also free loading at the Sawada household.

"Ara Tsu-kun, I'm glad you're alright now." Nana noticed Tsuna's mood uplifting when he came hand in hand with Reborn. Tsuna's mother figured out that things had been cleared up. "Dinner's ready. Reborn-kun, it's good to have you back."

It was probably Tsuna's most awkward and dangerous dinner. Thankfully the kids were being noisy- at least it would lessen the unpleasant feeling Tsuna had. Reborn silently ate beside the brunet, ignoring the occasional glares from Hayato. Tsuna had lost count on the number of times that Bianchi had tried to sneak her poison cooking on Tsuna's plate. Thankfully, Reborn could easily stop each of her attempts.

"Lambo! Don't steal food!" I-pin said in broken Japanese.

"Lambo-kun, if you want more. You should just say so." Nana smiled before taking Lambo's plate and refilling it with curry.

Lambo smiled mischievously and threw a grenade. "Dieeee Reborn!"

The hitman had Leon transformed into a gun before firing bullets at Lambo's grenade. Tsuna was terrified at the scene playing before his eyes.

"Ahahaha, that toy gun looks real." Takeshi said.

"Stupid baseball freak! The gun is real!" Hayato fumed beside him.

"Ara, what was that noise? They've been having too much fireworks recently." Nana said when she came back. Tsuna was thankful that his own mother was too oblivious.

Tsuna could already foretell the chaos in the next few days.

The brunet still needed to talk with Bianchi.

Hayato and Takeshi had gone home already. The silver haired teen was still reluctant to leave Tsuna for the night but Takeshi had managed to drag Hayato away. Tsuna had never been so thankful to his other friend.

"Bianchi…" Tsuna entered Bianchi's room. "Can we talk?"

"I don't think there's anything we can talk about." She said before going back to reading the book that she had.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna started. "But I can't give up Reborn."

Bianchi dropped her book and glared at the terrified brunet. "Get out!" She raised her voice and clenched her fist. Tsuna hoped not to be attacked by her poison cooking.

"I'm so sorry, Bianchi." The brunet said before leaving.

The next day, Bianchi moved out while Tsuna was in school. The brunet didn't have the chance to say goodbye to the pink-haired woman. Reborn said that Bianchi was going to be fine and Tsuna believed too. Bianchi was an independent and wonderful woman. Someday, when Bianchi's heart was already healed from the scars of heartbreak, she would always be welcome in Tsuna's family.

* * *

Truthfully, Tsuna's prediction came true. With Reborn's presence, everything seemed to be livelier and crazier. Tsuna would always find himself in compromising situations. Now if only Reborn wasn't such an overprotective and jealous boyfriend.

"Dame Tsuna… you are really something…" Reborn narrowed his eyes.

It didn't matter how things ended up.

The hitman never responded well to jealousy.

"Reborn, Hayato is only helping me with homework." Tsuna explained many times already. Reborn wouldn't let the issue drop anyway- not until Tsuna promised to go on a date with the hitman _alone._

Reborn had been in a bad mood lately. Tsuna knew that the hitman was not used to sharing the brunet. Tsuna already had friends, and hanging out with them meant lesser time with Reborn alone. Star gazing seemed to be a bad idea since there would always be a lot of people tagging along. Tsuna wouldn't want a repeat of the previous disaster where in Lambo's grenade had destroyed a part of the park.

Hayato and Takeshi had been starting to get used to Reborn too- and his deadly aura when it came to the brunet. The two, at first, were always wary of Reborn's presence. Hayato respected Reborn as a hitman but as Tsuna's friend and self-proclaimed right hand man, the silver haired teen still couldn't trust Tsuna's well-being completely to the shady hitman. Takeshi had admitted though that Tsuna and Reborn was a good pair.

Things have gotten even stranger when Reborn had started showing up in school. Disguising as Reboyama-sensei, a substitute teacher, Tsuna was seething furiously when the hitman gained too much attention especially from the ladies. The brunet moped in one corner of the room as he watched Reborn being flirted by some of his classmates.

"Admit it dame Tsuna," Reborn smirked. "You're jealous." Reborn said that night when the brunet was obviously in distress, and sulking in his bed.

"S-shut up. I'm not jealous." Tsuna denied.

Reborn popping out of nowhere during lunch break and afternoon breaks were already treated as normal occurrence. The only problem was-Tsuna's insane bad luck.

It happened during lunch break. No wonder why the corridors were so quiet! When Tsuna took a turn, a vicious scene startled him- Hibari beating up the seniors. Tsuna's first instinct was to run and flee for his own life. Hibari was a dangerous man! And the prefect tolerated nobody.

"Herbivore." Hibari called, Tsuna stopped his tracks. "You broke the dress code. I'll bite you to death."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed, silently praying to any god out there to save him from the prefect's wrath.

Tsuna closed his eyes tightly as he trembled, waiting for the prefect's steel tonfa to land in his body. There was nothing. Tsuna opened his eyes when he felt a rustle on his chest.

"Didn't you know how to fix a necktie properly?" Hibari asked with a glare as the prefect fixed the brunet's tie.

"Ehh," Tsuna was surprised and glad that he wasn't hit by the prefect's weapon. Hibari was being considerate today. The brunet wondered why. Perhaps Hibari was on a good mood?

Tsuna's thoughts were cut off when he heard a gun shot. The brunet nervously turned his back, only to see Reborn wielding his Leon gun with a grim look.

He wanted to die!

"You have guts," Reborn said dangerously. "Don't ever touch Tsuna again." The hitman warned.

"Wao." Hibari was amused, he released the brunet. "Finally, you're giving me a fight."

Could it be that Hibari used him?

"Dame Tsuna, get back to your class." Reborn said as he gave a cold glare to the brunet.

"Herbivore, if I catch you loitering around, I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna squeaked nervously before scrambling away from a soon-to-be war zone.

It turned out that Hibari had been demanding a fight from Reborn for weeks already. The hitman knew that it would be pointless to fight the blood thirsty prefect, especially when Reborn had problems on his own regarding the clumsy brunet. Tsuna was still terrified of what happened and flinched whenever Hibari got close enough for Reborn to emit a murderous glint. It became a routine now. Reborn was never serious with fighting which added up to the prefect's frustration; Tsuna was caught up with everything, like always.

"Mou, Reborn! I can't believe you angered Hibari-san that much!" Tsuna protested one night while the two barely escaped Hibari's wrath.

"It was your idea anyway," Reborn smirked. "You wanted to do this before, right?"

Tsuna flushed before looking away from Reborn's teasing gaze. Maybe Tsuna had some fault too. "But it was you actually made it possible. I thought I will be bitten to death. I don't want to go to school anymore!"

The lack of privacy lately had caused the two to look for an alternative star gazing spot, aside from the observatory and the park. Reborn didn't like it when Tsuna's friends 'coincidentally' show up during their date. It was debatable on who had actually initiated the idea use Nami-chuu's rooftop for star gazing. Oh yeah, it was Tsuna's idea, but the brunet wouldn't actually do it- not until Reborn had insisted.

"Tsuna, what's for dinner?" Reborn asked, dropping the previous topic but still watching the brunet.

"Mom left food for us." Tsuna said before opening several containers from the refrigerator. "There's curry and stew from last night."

Nana and the kids weren't home. Tsuna's mom had won an all-expense paid, three days trip to a five star hotel in Tokyo. Nana had been really busy these past few days, Tsuna had insisted for his mother to take a vacation together with the kids.

After dinner, Tsuna and Reborn sat lazily on the couch, watching an old samurai film. Tsuna was leaning against Reborn's strong shoulder as the brunet concentrated on the T.V screen.

"I missed you," Tsuna said randomly.

"Silly," Reborn wrapped an arm around the brunet.

"You don't really have to send mom and the kids away. I don't even know how you managed to make it look like mom won a raffle." Tsuna gave a suspicious look. "Oh yeah, you're the world's greatest hitman… so I guess anything's possible."

"It's been a while," Reborn kissed Tsuna's cheek, "…since the last time we were alone."

The brunet could at least agree to that.

"It's Sunday tomorrow," Tsuna said while snuggling further into Reborn's chest.

"I know that dame Tsuna."

"It means that it will only be us until tomorrow."

* * *

Iemitsu looked forward to this day. He couldn't wait to see his dear wife and son! The last time he saw Nana and Tsuna was two years ago. The CEDEF leader was on board in one of Vongola's luxurious private jets. Iemitsu had word from the ninth that Reborn was currently in Japan, and had agreed to train the Vongola Decimo. Iemitsu wanted Reborn to train Tsuna, the hitman had done a pretty good job for the Cavallone- not to mention that Reborn was strong enough to protect his cute son if an unwanted situation happened.

"Sawada-sama, we're landing soon." Turmeric said while handing a file folder to the CEDEF leader.

"Aww I'll be home soon, my dear Nana-chan!" Iemitsu muttered to himself.

The details about Tsuna's training would be personally discussed by Iemitsu. The ninth didn't trust the messengers to deliver the necessary information, there could be some loopholes and Vongola could expose their heir in danger. It would probably be the best if Tsuna's own father explained the things about the mafia.

Iemitsu gave a nostalgic look. The idea of Tsuna leading the Vongola stirred pride in his heart but the mere fact that his son would be involved in the bloody world of the mafia troubled him. Reborn would be one of the few people that Iemitsu could fully trust.

Speaking of the hitman, Iemitsu swore to find out about Reborn's mysterious love interest. It was amusing to see the hitman sulking due to some love issues. Iemitsu had wondered for the first few years that he met Reborn if the hitman was capable of showing human emotions, and now he was seeing it with his very own eyes.

He needed to contact Reborn as soon as possible. He reminded that to himself. Hopefully the hitman wouldn't be too far away from Namimori.

Nana wasn't expecting him to come home today, Iemitsu couldn't wait to surprise his dear wife and eat Nana's home cooked meal again. The CEDEF leader was dropped off three blocks away from the house before saying his goodbyes to his subordinates. As Iemitsu walked home, clad in his orange suit and pickaxe, the CEDEF leader couldn't help it but to be giddy.

He was a little disappointed when he reached the house. The doors were locked and it seemed that nobody was home. So much for the surprise!

Iemitsu got the spare key in his pocket and opened the doors. "Nana, I'm home!" He announced but was left bewildered when his wife and son were nowhere to be seen. "They must've gone out." He muttered and convinced himself that Tsuna and Nana would be back soon.

The CEDEF leader heard some noises upstairs. Maybe Nana was in the shower? He made his way into the second floor.

"Tsuna must've tripped on something," Iemitsu smiled as he realized that the sounds came from his son's room. Maybe the surprise wasn't ruined after all?

He opened the door to Tsuna's room forcefully, "Tsuna! I'm home!" He announced with a silly wide grin.

He felt a familiar deadly aura- the ones that he was always used to in the mafia. There was an unknown man in Tsuna's bed. The glare was familiar and Iemitsu- as much as he denied it, knew that the 'stranger' in his son's bed _wasn't_ really a stranger.

Iemitsu scanned his surroundings again. Ah there was Tsuna! He had never seen his cute little angel for two long years.

The only problem was, his son was pinned into the bed by the strange man. It wasn't difficult to notice Tsuna's state of undress and the exposed chest, as well as the deep scarlet blush on his son's face.

Tsuna was shirtless.

Shirtless.

The nerve!

"T-tsuna!" He blinked his eyes. Iemitsu must've been dreaming.

"D-dad…" Tsuna weakly said. "This is…"

"Go away, Iemitsu." The man said with a smirk.

The CEDEF leader finally realized who the strange intruder was.

Iemitsu glared at the hitman.

Tsuna swallowed the forming lump in his throat.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

"I'll kill you for touching my innocent tuna fish!" Iemitsu had brought out a rifle. Tsuna couldn't even start thinking where the rifle suddenly came from. The brunet wished for the ground to open up and swallow him! It was the worst thing ever! His own father walking into _that_. "Tsuna, are you being blackmailed by this man?!"

"No…It's just that…" Tsuna didn't know how to explain things properly.

"Iemitsu, I'm glad that your son didn't turn out like you." Reborn smirked.

"W-wait, you know each other?" Tsuna was getting confused. "And dad, why are you even here? I thought you're dead."

"What?! Tsuna, where did you get that idea?"

"Mom told me that you became a star." Tsuna said with a hurtful expression.

"Tsuna, come on." Iemitsu grinned widely. "Your dad's just busy with work."

"You have it, right Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

"I'm talking to the ninth!" Iemitsu said loudly. "There's no way I'll agree with you being Tsuna's tutor!"

"Ho, so you're going against the ninth's orders?" Reborn's smirk widened. "You don't really have to. I've been Tsuna's tutor even before he was chosen as the heir."

"W-wait… heir? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna you already know about the mafia, right?" Reborn said as the hitman shot a glare to Iemitsu. The CEDEF leader was jaw dropped.

"Yes, what about it?" Tsuna asked while Iemitsu gasped. His Tuna fish have known all along!

"T-tuna fish! Then you know that Reborn is-"

"A hitman," Tsuna said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"The ninth wants you to be trained as the next heir of Vongola." Reborn continued. "The Vongola is the strongest mafia family in Italy."

"S-so you want me to be a m-mafia boss?!" Tsuna's jaw dropped at the revelation. "A-and Reborn! Y-you knew about this?" The brunet asked with a pout.

"I had my suspicions," Reborn replied, trying to resist Tsuna's kicked-puppy look.

"So all those stuff you said about managing traffic at construction sites and the journey around the world to dig for oil were all crap?" Tsuna looked at his father.

"I didn't know you'll be that stupid, Iemitsu." Reborn said, placing Leon on top of his fedora as the chameleon transformed back.

"I'm sorry Tsuna." Iemitsu lowered the rifle. "I'm actually the external advisor of Vongola."

"I see," Tsuna frowned in disbelief. His father had been lying for years! "And now you want me to be a mafia boss!"

"Aww Tuna-fish, don't worry. I'll find somebody else to replace this mean and grumpy Reborn." Iemitsu gave his son a bone-crushing hug. "You don't have to worry about your chastity anymore. Daddy will protect you!"

"D-dad, w-what are you t-talking about?!" Tsuna was horrified as he blushed madly.

Reborn snorted, "Iemitsu, we've gone all the way already."

Tsuna watched in horror as his own father loaded the rifle with another set of bullets. Reborn had Leon in gun mode, both men pointed their guns at each other, ignoring the flailing brunet.

"Damn you Reborn! How dare you ruin my innocent child!" Iemitsu glared, the said hitman returned the glare with intense ferocity.

"Dad!" Tsuna said a little bit louder than the usual.

"If you really cared about Tsuna, you should've been home more often." The hitman gave a dangerous growl.

Tsuna was being ignored. And he didn't like it.

"Listen both of you!" He screamed loudly. "Put away your weapons. Now!" Tsuna's patience snapped. It was always like this when dealing with the mafia. Crazy. Intense. Dangerous.

The two men had obeyed. Leon was now resting on Reborn's fedora while Iemitsu's rifle was settled on the floor.

"We're doing this the right way." Tsuna said as he gestured for the two men to sit on the mat in his room. "I'm going to make tea. You two behave. And again, _no weapons_!" Tsuna said the last two words with emphasis.

Reborn disregarded the fact the two of them were treated like children. The hitman heard that tone before, whenever Tsuna reprimanded Lambo and I-pin for being too rowdy and also for playing with dangerous weapons. The hitman couldn't help it but to think that Tsuna had a boss aura hidden away by the brunet's clumsy personality. Albeit, the two men left on their own were tempted to point their weapons against each other again. They settled on glaring at each other before the brunet came back with oolong tea.

Tsuna sat in between Reborn and his father. The brunet poured the tea and sighed at the two. "Dad, this is Reborn." Tsuna started as Iemitsu clenched his fists. "I met him a year ago. And well, things happened… we ended up being together." The brunet held Reborn's hand. "I l-love Reborn." Tsuna blushed as Reborn smirked at the scowling, overprotective father.

So Reborn's mysterious lover was actually _his_ own son?

The irony of it all!

Iemitsu suddenly regretted that pep talk with Reborn, encouraging the hitman to fight for love.

This time the brunet turned to look at the hitman. "Reborn, I want you to meet my dad." Tsuna smiled a bit. "He _missed_ a lot of things in my life." Tsuna said bitterly. "He's a no good father and husband but still it doesn't change the fact that he is my dad."

"Tsuna…" Iemitsu was almost in tears. "Tuna-fish…"

"And I still love him." Tsuna continued.

"Tsu-kun!" Iemitsu entrapped his son into another tight embrace. Still, it had been a while since Iemitsu had called Tsuna 'Tsu-kun'.

"A-anyway, we're in the same family now. Dad, I hope you treat Reborn as your son. And Reborn, I hope you treat my dad as your own father." Tsuna said. Suddenly the temperature seemed to drop, Tsuna nervously fidget in between the two men.

"I'll take care of your son, _father_." Reborn smirked as he extended a handshake.

"Hmm… you better watch your back carefully, _son_." Iemitsu took the hitman's hand.

Their words were filled with venom.

Tsuna realized that a new nightmare was about to begin.

* * *

When Nana and the kids came back, they were surprised to see Tsuna making lunch at the kitchen while Iemitsu and Reborn sat in front of each other at the dining table.

"Ara, Dear… I didn't know you're coming home today." Nana squealed in delight. "I should've stayed home and whipped up a feast."

"It's alright, Nana." Iemitsu said before giving another glare to Reborn.

"I see. You've met Reborn-kun." Nana giggled. "Did he ask for Tsu-kun's hand in marriage already?" Nana asked with an astonished smile.

"N-nana…" Iemitsu choked on his tea.

Reborn simply smirked and hid his own amusement.

"Mom!" Tsuna turned even redder than the tomato that he was slicing.

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei arrived at the same time. Nana had taken over the kitchen again, whipping up a feast for Iemitsu's sudden arrival. Tsuna's friends were at the living room, seated together while Tsuna nervously flailed.

"I don't really know where to start," Tsuna said. "It appears that I'm also involved with the m-mafia."

"Are we playing the mafia game again?" Takeshi asked with the usual cheerfulness.

"Tsuna is the tenth boss of Vongola," Reborn said. "You three are all possible subordinates."

"Y-you don't really have to i-involve yourselves with this," the brunet said worriedly.

"T-then Tsuna-sama," Hayato had sparkles in his eyes, "…is juudaime!"

"Eh Juudaime?" The brunet was confused.

"I will follow you for the rest of my life!" Hayato declared. Tsuna swore he saw puppy ears and a wagging tail suddenly sprouting from his friend along with the cheery flowery background and sparkles. It was a disturbing image.

"Yosh! Then I'll join too!" Takeshi said, "I am Tsuna's right hand man after all." He said with a laugh.

"I am juudaime's right hand man! You baseball idiot!"

"Ahahaha, Maa maa, Gokudera…"

"Sawada! I'll join your EXTREME family!" Ryohei announced, "And you can join the boxing club too!"

Tsuna didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He should have expected this! Reborn told him last night that worrying about his friend's reactions would be futile. How could they easily accept that they were really going into the real thing? The mafia wasn't a game.

"Aren't you proud of Tsuna, _father_?" Reborn asked. "It seems that he already have loyal subordinates."

Tsuna was surprised at the sudden sound of concrete breaking. It seemed that Iemitsu's pickaxe had been buried and broke a part of the wall.

Iemitsu had stayed for a month. It was both a surprise and relief since the man only stayed for a maximum of one week before. By the second week, each person in Sawada household had been used to Iemitsu and Reborn's rivalry over the brunet. It didn't help when Nana had asked her 'Tsu-kun' to choose between 'Tsu-kun's romantic lover' and 'Tsu-kun's hard-working papa'. The CEDEF leader was in tears when Tsuna blushed and made his way toward Reborn and hugged the hitman. His fatherly pride was officially shattered!

Iemitsu was literally dragged away by his subordinates in CEDEF. The man cried as he left his cute and innocent Tsuna alone with a dangerous and indecent man. Turmeric and Oregano had pointed out that 'young master Sawada' was in good hands with Reborn's tutelage.

It was exactly why Iemitsu sulked.

* * *

The official training of the Vongola Decimo began when Iemitsu left. Reborn had started with drilling the Vongola's history in Tsuna's mind as well as doing a couple of physical training. The brunet was dead tired at the end of the day.

Reborn certainly had a Spartan way of training.

It didn't even matter if Tsuna was his lover at all.

Tsuna was now convinced and surprisingly agreeing with his father when Iemitsu called Reborn as the 'devil's spawn'.

After the hellish hours of torture- tutoring, Reborn would simply go back to being Tsuna's lover and demanded the brunet's attention. It didn't help that Tsuna was tired enough to accommodate with Reborn's tendency to be like a horny rabbit. It usually ended up with Tsuna getting up late, and scared of being bitten to death by Hibari, only to find out that Reborn- his manipulative bastard of a lover, had prepared yet another devious scheme in his life as a 'Vongola-boss-in-training'.

It was driving him crazy!

It took another week before Tsuna had agreed that everyone else around him was insane and had cursed his unlucky fate of attracting such strange and dangerous people. The poor brunet locked himself inside his closet and cried for a whole night, ignoring Reborn's pleas and threats of shooting him.

Tsuna didn't even care anymore.

* * *

Reborn had a new enemy.

It started one afternoon when Tsuna and his friends were walking home from school. Hayato and Takeshi were, as usual, bickering against each other with a one-sided argument. Ryohei was shadow-boxing while walking, still insistent of Tsuna in joining the boxing club. Hibari showed up with a promise of biting them to death for crowding in broad daylight. Tsuna didn't even know how much crazier the day could get.

As usual Reborn had popped out of nowhere and was attacked by Hibari's tonfa. The hitman refused to fight the prefect, Tsuna was terrified when Hibari's scowl deepened.

They heard a scream.

"Juudaime! Look!" Hayato pointed out in the river.

Tsuna was able to see a little figure. A small child was drowning.

"You have to EXTREMELY save her, Sawada!" Ryohei threw punches in the air.

"Yeah, you can do it Tsuna!" Takeshi said with the infamous grin.

"I d-don't know how to swim!" Tsuna panicked.

"Then use your dying- will." Reborn smirked before pointing his Leon gun on Tsuna's head and firing a dying will bullet.

It was Reborn's first time to use a dying- will bullet on Tsuna.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed as his clothes were thorn off. With only his boxers, the brunet ran and swam into the river, saving the little girl and bringing her back into the river bank.

"Thank you, onii-chan." The little girl said before running off.

Tsuna realized that he was now being stared at by his three friends and their school's prefect. The brunet turned into an adorable blushing mess. "D-don't look at me." The brunet managed to say. Tsuna's chest and legs were exposed, not to mention that his body was glistening with droplets of water. It was also appealing that the brunet had tears forming at the corner of his eyes, probably from shame, anyways Tsuna looked _cute_.

Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei looked away at the same time, all had red scarlet blushes on their faces.

"Wao," Tsuna thought he was hearing things when he heard Hibari's voice, the prefect was smirking.

Reborn suddenly had the intent to murder anybody.

Curse Tsuna's charms!

The hitman declared that the dying-will bullet was now his sworn enemy.

He was the only one allowed to tear off the brunet's clothes!

"Seriously Reborn! You're jealous because of a freaking bullet!" Tsuna said in disbelief. "It was your bullet in the first place."

The next day, Reborn had asked Shamal to bring dying-will pills for the brunet. Hopefully, the brunet could handle going into hyper-dying-will mode earlier than planned

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place. It was recognizable that he was on a plane, however the brunet didn't know where they were heading off. Judging by the looks, he was on a first class seat.

"Reborn?" He called and yawned a little bit. "Where are we going?"

"Maldives." The hitman replied. Tsuna looked at the Reborn suspiciously before leaning against Reborn's shoulders.

"How did I get here?" The brunet asked.

"We sneaked out." Reborn replied. "I left a note for maman."

"Why are we going to Maldives?" Tsuna asked again. "Are we meeting someone there? Some kind of mafia business? I hope there'd be no explosions." Usually, trips organized by Reborn were done to strengthen the bonds of the boss and family members.

"It's only us this time." The hitman said before wrapping the blanket around the brunet.

"So no training?" Tsuna asked with hopeful eyes.

"A little bit."

"M-mou Reborn!"

"Enough with the questions."

Recently the chosen guardians were being too touchy and feely with their boss. Reborn was anything but pissed off by the guardian's inappropriate actions. The hitman reasoned that Tsuna needed a break as well, with the recent training and the fight with the Kokuyo gang. At least the brunet had gained his last guardian. It was disappointing though that pineapple illusionist was such a pervert.

Tsuna had fallen asleep again. Reborn, in all honesty, felt bad for all the sadistic training that he had given the brunet. However, as Tsuna's tutor, Reborn had to set some boundaries. After all, it was for Tsuna's benefit and protection. The hitman admitted though that some parts of his training were just to tease and mess up with the adorable brunet.

After the scrutinizing long hours, they had finally reached their destination. Tsuna barely woke up during the flight, although the brunet was forcefully awakened via the Leon mallet when they reached Sri Lanka for a stop.

"We're here," Reborn said as he shook the brunet's shoulders gently.

"Uhh… where?" Tsuna asked with a yawn. "Oh right. Maldives."

"I should've used the mallet again."

The brunet gulped.

* * *

"Nana-chan! How are you?! How about Tsuna?!" Iemitsu asked excited over the phone. The CEDEF leader would always be giddy when it came to his dear Nana-chan and tuna fish. No matter how strenuous the mafia was, Iemitsu had his other family to make him feel better.

"Dear! Isn't it nice! Tsu-kun is certainly growing up!"Nana exclaimed over the phone.

"W-what do you mean by that?" The CEDEF leader suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun are on a lover's get away." Nana said in between giggles. "I'm glad that our son found somebody as reliable and handsome like Reborn-kun!" She continued, ignoring the surprised gasp at the other line of the phone. "It's just like those romantic movies! You know when the couples would elope and get married!"

"What?!" The CEDEF leader had unintentionally brought out the hidden pistol under his desk.

"Ara, dear?" Nana was confused when the phone line went dead.

The CEDEF leader was fuming! Reborn was cunning and sly! Tsuna could be in danger from Reborn's evil clutches.

Reborn couldn't have been eloping with _his_ cute and innocent little tuna-fish!

"Don't worry Tsu-kun! Daddy will protect you!" Iemitsu said with burning determination before he picked up the phone again. The CEDEF leader had to make some calls.

* * *

Tsuna opened the windows and let the sea breeze in. Their hotel room had a sea front view and a nice veranda. Reborn was really picky with his lodging; Tsuna wouldn't expect the hitman to choose anything but first class. The brunet would never get used to extravagance; Tsuna would still prefer his own mother's home cooked meals rather than a fine cuisine from a five-star restaurant.

"So refreshing!" Tsuna exclaimed as he inhaled the fresh air.

"I'm glad you like it." Reborn said, appearing behind the brunet.

"Where exactly in Maldives are we?"

"Vaadhoo island."

The entire afternoon was spent with swimming at the beach and diving. Tsuna had never done any water sports before- in fact the brunet had just recently learned how to swim properly. Tsuna was at first very hesitant to dive into the deep water. Reborn had managed to persuade him- thankfully this time without shooting bullets at the brunet. It was fun to be back with the old Reborn who was known to spoil him rotten. If Tsuna wasn't the Vongola Decimo, he wondered if Reborn would still have that sadistic streak when it came to him.

Maybe not.

Tsuna was still unsure of being a mafia boss. The mere idea of the clumsy brunet, being a Mafioso, was ridiculous! It was contradicting for somebody as no good as him to be the boss of the strongest mafia family. Tsuna still denied being the boss, the brunet wanted to have a peaceful life with Reborn.

"We should head back." Reborn suddenly said. Tsuna was puzzled, the hitman was suddenly adamant of going back into the hotel. It wasn't even sunset.

Tsuna nodded and had taken Reborn's offering hand. The two went back to the hotel and had an early dinner. They went back into their room to rest for a bit. The excitement from the day caused Tsuna to drift into sleep for a few minutes before Reborn woke him up. The brunet walked unsteadily, clutching tightly into Reborn's arm.

"Close your eyes," Reborn said. "And don't even think of taking a peek." It sounded like a threat but Tsuna complied anyway. The brunet trusted Reborn with everything- including Tsuna's own life.

Reborn guided him as they walked. The sound of the waves hitting the boulders along the shore and the salty air blowing against his skin, Tsuna knew that they were near the sea. He could feel both of his hands being held by Reborn, the hitman's fingers intertwined with Tsuna's.

"You can look now. Tsuna." Reborn said before giving a soft squeeze on the brunet's hand.

Tsuna slowly opened his caramel-colored eyes.

The sky seemed to dwell on the sand and the water. There were bluish hues everywhere, like the galaxy. It was simply breath taking and would have exceeded anything that Tsuna had expected.

"Did you like it?"

"R-reborn," Tsuna smiled. The brunet wrapped his arms around the hitman's waist. "This place is so beautiful."

"It's called the 'sea of stars'." Reborn patted Tsuna's wild locks.

"Sea of stars…" Tsuna said dreamily. "It's a very fitting name."

They sat at the shore as they held hands. Tsuna traced their names with the constellations above them. The hitman watched the brunet keenly. Tsuna had beautiful eyes. The sparkles twirling on the brunet's eyes as they reflected the silvery specks were wonderful. And Reborn wouldn't trade the brunet for anything in the world.

"Thank you, Reborn." The brunet said.

The hitman connected their lips together, pulling Tsuna into a deep kiss. Tsuna moaned lowly at the sensation and returned the kiss fervently. The brunet was swept away like the tides as Reborn indulged into the sweetness.

They went back into the hotel. Tsuna still flushed at the memory of the kiss, it felt just like the one when Reborn confessed. Upon arriving into their hotel room, the hitman pounced on him and proceeded into taking off the brunet's clothes.

It was blurry and Tsuna didn't remember how Reborn had removed all of his clothes. Reborn pinned Tsuna's arms against the bed and kissed the brunet fiercely. Tsuna panted when Reborn had withdrawn, the hitman wore a smirk on his face as Tsuna flushed deeply.

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn said. The brunet was rendered mute upon hearing his full name roll into the hitman's tongue. Reborn had never called him with his full name before. It sounded so… sexy.

"Aahh, Re…born…"

The hitman started to tweak Tsuna's right nipple as the brunet was reduced into moans and whimpers. Reborn's tongue swirled on Tsuna's left nipple, the brunet's back arched from the pleasurable sensation.

"Which one is better the left or right?" Reborn asked as he stopped, causing the brunet to pout in annoyance.

"T-they're b-both good…" Tsuna admitted as he hid his face from Reborn's watchful gaze. It seemed that the hitman still couldn't get over the brunet's shyness, especially in bed.

Reborn continued teasing the brunet's nipples, making the pink nubs harden. The hitman sucked and tugged the hardened nubs with his teeth, sending the brunet into a wave of ecstacy. Tsuna felt a tickling sensation on his neck, Reborn had started trailing kisses and sucking, creating love marks on the brunet's flawless skin. Tsuna could only moan and beg for Reborn to stop teasing as the sexual frustration tortured the brunet.

The hitman's tongue trailed from the center of the brunet's chest, down all the way into the brunet's navel.

"N-no Reborn!" Tsuna whimpered when the hitman swirled his tongue on Tsuna's navel, causing the tightening feeling on the brunet's stomach.

"Does it feel painful?" The hitman said amusingly, giving a teasing flick on Tsuna's hardened length.

"It… hurts…" Tsuna felt tears flowing on his cheeks.

The hitman kissed the brunet's forehead. "It'll feel better soon…" He whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"I w-want to make you feel g-good too," Tsuna said as he stared into the hitman's eyes.

"Are you sure Tsuna?" Reborn didn't want Tsuna to feel obligated with the brunet's lack of experience.

"I'm certain."

Tsuna kneeled, still flushing at the sight of Reborn's naked body. The brunet hesitantly took Reborn's length into his sweet cavern, tongue touching the tip. Muffled sounds erupted from the brunet, as the hitman's length thrust into Tsuna's throat.

"T-tsuna…" Reborn stared at the brunet. The sight of the brunet giving Reborn a blow job made the hitman more aroused. The brunet tried his best to make Reborn feel good. Tsuna's technique was sloppy but the brunet's innocent expression made Reborn want Tsuna even more. Reborn came while the brunet gave a muffled gagging sound.

"S-sorry if it's bad…" Tsuna looked down.

Reborn gave the brunet a kiss. "You're learning, Tsuna…"

The hitman towered over the smaller brunet and pinned Tsuna back into the bed. Reborn had started to prepare the brunet. The hitman inserted a finger inside Tsuna's puckering hole, earning a gasp from the trembling brunet. Tsuna squirmed against the intrusion, it still felt painful. More tears flowed from Tsuna's eyes as Reborn added another finger, scissoring Tsuna's tender muscle.

"I'll b-break…" Tsuna said, crying from the pain.

"Tsuna, you've done this before," Reborn replied, still thrusting his digits into the squirming brunet. "Relax…" The hitman said, kissing the brunet's soft lips again.

"Mmmph…" Tsuna moaned when Reborn hit a particular sweet spot. The hitman removed his fingers, Tsuna grunted at the sudden loss of friction and the feeling of emptiness.

Without any warning, the hitman thrust his hard length inside the brunet. Tsuna gave a girly shriek, the brunet curled his toes and arched his back from the intrusion. Reborn had thrust several times, each time the brunet gave out louder moans.

"Ahhh Reborn…" The brunet shrieked as Tsuna hit orgasm.

Reborn released inside Tsuna too. The hitman embraced the brunet and kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded, tiredness overwhelming his entire body, the brunet drifted into dreamland.

"…love you… Reborn…" The brunet mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you too, Tsuna."

* * *

The next two days were spent sight seeing around Maldives. Tsuna was never fond of the sea before but the brunet was starting to like the vast ocean. Tsuna used to fear the deep waters; the fear was now replaced by such admiration for the beauty of nature. The best thing was probably Reborn's company.

"Reborn, let's eat ice cream!" The brunet asked randomly, one night when the two had trouble sleeping.

"Really, at this hour?" Reborn asked. The brunet was wide awake and still energetic, probably from the caffeine they consumed. Reborn was a fan of coffee, it became a habit now to try different coffee shops whenever the hitman was in a new place.

"Please…" Tsuna stared at the hitman adorably.

Reborn would die before he could refuse. "Fine," he said. Really, Tsuna's charms were becoming even stronger and more irresistible these days. It was a good point for a mafia boss in the art of mafia seduction but Reborn was against it.

The world's greatest hitman was wrapped around the finger of a cute and adorable brunet who also happened to be the Vongola Decimo.

Nevertheless, they bought two pints of ice cream from a convenience store and travelled back into the hotel. Reborn silently questioned the amount of ice cream that the brunet wanted. Tsuna was developing a sweet tooth!

One thing led to another, and Reborn- being the sadistic persona he was, had figured out a way on how to use the remaining ice cream _creatively_. Seeing as the brunet didn't want to waste the precious treat, Reborn immediately complied at what Tsuna was hinting.

It was the night when Reborn realized that Tsuna, had not only developed a sweet tooth, the brunet had also started to be manipulative and a little bit sadistic.

Tsuna was learning.

Reborn was very proud.

It didn't matter that they slept through ice cream soaked sheets and the stickiness brought by the sweet stuff. Reborn had greatly enjoyed Tsuna's more sensitive reactions to the cold ice cream smeared all over the brunet's chest.

It was certainly a night to remember.

Like a blissful dream.

And just like any dream, it ends with a horrible nightmare.

They woke up to the sound of helicopters right outside their windows and probably a few gunshots, some screams and a mixture of curses- mostly Italian. Never mind the sticky situation their naked and entangled limbs were currently in right now.

Tsuna's hyper-intuition was telling him to run!

Reborn woke up glaring at anything in sight, the hitman didn't like to be disturbed in his sleep while the brunet flailed in Reborn's arms.

The sounds came closer to their bedroom. Tsuna swore he heard a gun clicking before the door violently opened, almost breaking from the force of impact.

"TSU-KUN! I'm here to rescue you!" Iemitsu yelled, amidst the incredibly noisy surroundings. Much to Tsuna's horror, he realized that the CEDEF leader's subordinates all had guns aimed at them.

It would be much worse if Tsuna's guardians came.

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna just jinxed it.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi grinned. "I heard you eloped with Reborn-san!"

"Sawada! Eloping to the EXTREME!"

"For disturbing the peace. I'll bite you to death." Hibari had his steel tonfas ready.

What was Hibari doing here anyway? The prefect hated crowding- that was all Tsuna could remember.

"Kufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi eloped before I could posses his body." Mukuro smirked, pointing his trident. "Unforgivable."

Tsuna was crying from embarrassment and the frustration of having insane people around him. Reborn was amused though, returning Iemitsu's ferocious glare. The guardians, especially Hayato, was horrified at Tsuna's naked situation.

"You still have lots to learn." Reborn gave the usual, sadistic smirk. Tsuna knew that those hellish days were back. "Dame Tsuna."

Sometimes, Tsuna just hated his life.

**END**

I feel bad for Tsuna.

There you have it! It's finally done! I know the last chapter was like a roller coaster ride! It was fun to write it! And I really love all the reviews you've given me. Thank you so much! I can't say how much those words of encouragement have motivated me to write this LONG chapter!

I might write more R27. But for now, this story has finally reached its curtain call.

I hope you still review!

_Sea of Stars, Vaadhoo island, Maldives- _Try to google it! It's a nice place!


End file.
